


Changes

by PCSP



Series: Pride and Joy - série [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bissexualidade, Conforto, Drama, Homossexualidade, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Saga Pride and Joy, Side-fic de Pride and Joy, Superação de problemas, Threeshot, Uso de Drogas, amizade, comedia, gaanaru - Freeform, narugaa - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PCSP/pseuds/PCSP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinopse: Era sempre assim: sentia um imenso prazer em judiar daqueles que o olhavam de maneira atravessada, ou simplesmente existiam e testavam, dia após dia, sua paciência limitada, ousando respirar o mesmo ar que ele mesmo temendo completamente a sua figura. Adorava demonstrar a cada um desses idiotas o monstro maligno que ele podia ser, se era isso que eles desejavam. O medo expresso nas pupilas daqueles que colocavam os olhos sobre sua figura pela primeira vez era o combustível necessário para ascender essa vontade tremenda de destruir, vingar, castigar.<br/>Afinal, você não é aquilo que dizem que você é?</p><p>[UA] *GaaNaru* *Side-fic de Pride and Joy* *Yaoi* *Lemon*</p><p>Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Kishimoto malvado.<br/>Warning: Violência, lemon e correlação com a fanfic Pride and Joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo I - I can't control myself!

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Olá meus queridos amados leitores!!  
> Aqui está o prometido! Side-fic de Naruto e Gaara de Pride and Joy.  
> A side-fic do Gaara e Naruto será dividida em três capítulos não muito longos, que contarão a história deles na escola à época que se conheceram e as três mudanças que Naruto causou no nosso ruivo favorito. É óbvio que o terceiro capítulo será o lemon tão esperado!  
> Aos desavisados, Pride and Joy é uma fanfic minha, pode ser encontrada no meu perfil. Entretanto, a presente side-fic não gera grandes spoilers para a fanfic principal, podendo ser lida aparte da leitura da fanfic principal. Caso seja de seu interesse, a história completa de Naruto e Gaara está descrita na fanfic principal, sendo que esta pretende apenas contar algumas coisas que deixei convenientemente ocultadas na referida fic.  
> Apenas para frisar, a fanfic principal se chama "Pride and Joy" e está no meu perfil.  
> Espero que os fãs de Naruto e Gaara gostem. Fiz principalmente para suprir a minha vontade de escrever esse casal que simplesmente adoro, desenvolver momentos da história dos dois que eu já havia criado em minha mente, mas não havia encontrado oportunidade para escrever na outra fanfic, mas também para agradar vocês! Pois sei que os dois conseguiram fãs próprios, leitores que sequer gostavam do casal principal chegaram a ler a fanfic por causa do secundário, e por isso sou muito grata!  
> Espero que gostem de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Música: Animal I have become.  
> Banda: Three Days Grace.

O sorriso insano brotava-lhe os lábios ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo sentia um misto de prazer e dor nos nódulos das mãos. Seus dedos sangravam em pequena quantidade devido ao impacto, mas a dor era relevada, transformando-se praticamente em inexistente perante a bela visão do resultado e o sons de agonia, medo e desespero da figura aos seus pés.

_ P-por favor... – seu colega suplicava, cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos enquanto Gaara o chutava em suas costas. Seus punhos doíam consideravelmente, mas seus pés, providos de coturnos especialmente desenvolvidos para machucar, estavam intactos e ele sabia que poderia repetir o processo com os membros inferiores enquanto aquele à sua frente gemesse cada vez mais alto, até finalmente desistir de protestar ou desmaiar de dor, se tornando assim um brinquedo desinteressante para o ruivo.

E, putz, os sons de ossos sendo quebrados eram incrivelmente excitantes.

O processo continuou por mais alguns minutos, e o ruivo gargalhava de maneira insana e satisfeita consigo mesmo. Alguns chutes certeiros em seu queixo, outros em seus rins ou em sua barriga, até que finalmente sua vítima se deu por vencida e desistiu de protestar, deixando a dor consumi-lo e fechando os olhos, respirando mais lentamente enquanto desmaiava, adormecendo em uma tentativa de recompor as células destruídas de seu corpo.

Gaara se entediou, empurrando o corpo inerte para um canto enquanto saia do beco da escola, ascendendo um cigarro e inalando um trago intenso antes de pular por cima do colega desacordado e voltar ao pátio, com as mãos inchadas e com nódulos arroxeados escondidas no bolso de sua calça jeans rasgada.

Era sempre assim: sentia um imenso prazer em judiar daqueles que o olhavam de maneira atravessada, ou simplesmente existiam e testavam, dia após dia, sua paciência limitada, ousando respirar o mesmo ar que ele mesmo temendo completamente a sua figura. Adorava demonstrar a cada um desses idiotas o monstro maligno que ele podia ser, se era isso que eles desejavam. O medo expresso nas pupilas daqueles que colocavam os olhos sobre sua figura pela primeira vez era o combustível necessário para ascender essa vontade tremenda de destruir, vingar, castigar.

Afinal, você não é aquilo que dizem que você é?

Gaara era um animal selvagem, indomável, cruel – era o que todos falavam as suas costas – e devido a isso agia como tal.

Mas o prazer momentâneo de sempre era suprimido por uma dor em seu peito que o atingia logo após o fluxo de adrenalina em seu sangue diminuir.

 

 

 

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times i've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself!_

_._

_Eu não consigo escapar desse inferno_

_Tantas vezes eu tentei_

_Mas eu continuo preso por dentro_

_Alguém me tire desse pesadelo_

_Eu não consigo me controlar!_

 

Andava pelo pátio vazio, seu coração parando de bombear a adrenalina que diminuía pouco a pouco em seu organismo, a característica dor voltando a seu peito logo em seguida.

Seria arrependimento? Não, o ruivo já havia se questionado diversas vezes a respeito disso, definitivamente não se arrependia do que fazia. Todos eles mereciam: todos eles imploravam para sofrerem daquela maneira, sabiam que eventualmente iriam apanhar, e era apenas uma questão de tempo e eles preferiam contar com a sorte – eles praticamente imploravam pela dor.

Então, o que seria essa sensação tão incomoda?

Seus pensamentos foram momentaneamente interrompidos ao avistar, de longe, uma pessoa desconhecida poucos metros depois do campo de futebol. Usava um moletom alaranjado e berrante, com calças pretas e imensamente mais contidas que a parte superior do agasalho. Parecia perdido, olhando ora para a direita, ora esquerda, e fitando de tempos em tempos um papel que agarrava fortemente com as duas mãos.

Alguns segundos foram desprendidos ao analisar o desconhecido à sua frente, e foi o suficiente para fazer Gaara terminar de fumar seu cigarro e ascender mais um. O rapaz encapuzado demorou a perceber sua presença, mas quando o fez andou em sua direção sem qualquer receio, retirando o capuz no processo.

O desconhecido se tratava de um pré-adolescente como Gaara, em torno de seus 13 ou 14 anos. Possuía cabelos loiros encaracolados, um rosto infantil e sorridente, grandes olhos azuis brilhantes que refletiam a luz solar como verdadeiros prismas. Gaara não pode deixar de apreciar sua beleza por meros instantes, afinal, o que é belo deve ser apreciado. Mas de uma maneira geral, nada de especial possuía o rapaz a sua frente. Seria um imenso prazer marcar aquele rosto bronzeado e sorridente com hematomas quando a hora certa chegasse. Definitivamente iria realçar o azul de seus olhos.

_ Olá! – o garoto se pronunciou, sua voz era suave, alegre e confiante, fazendo Gaara franzir o cenho em questionamento – Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki, sou novo na escola, muito prazer!

Uma mão bronzeada foi esticada em direção à Gaara, e este não reagiu perante a tentativa de cumprimento, se limitando a encarar os olhos azuis de Naruto predatoriamente. O loiro não desviou o olhar, mas estremeceu de leve perante a intensidade dos olhos verdes, recolhendo suas mãos para o casaco alaranjado em seguida.

_ Hum… Você é um aluno? Você está usando a camiseta do uniforme daqui, mas não as calças ou o tênis... – o loiro questionou sem jeito, fitando a vestimenta peculiar do ruivo a sua frente: coturno militar, calça jeans escura, rasgada e gasta, camiseta branca e azul do uniforme escolar manchada de café e algo que parecia indiscutivelmente com sangue seco. O jovem portador de inexpressivos olhos verdes-claros entornados de forte lápis preto, tinha os cabelos vermelhos cor de carmesim, espetados de maneira rebelde, dando-o um visual extremamente animalesco.

E o sorriso insano que emoldurou seus lábios segundos após ser questionado apenas intensificou a selvageria de seu dono.

 

 

 

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one would ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal, this animal)_

_._

_E daí se você pode ver o meu lado negro?_

_Ninguém mudará esse animal que me tornei_

_Ajude-me a acreditar que isso não sou realmente eu_

_Alguém me ajude a domar esse animal_

_(esse animal, esse animal)_

 

_ Precisa de ajuda? – perguntou rispidamente, jogando a bituca de seu cigarro no chão e pisando em cima para apagar a brasa. Naruto em nenhum momento desviou o olhar do estanho garoto a sua frente, mas sentia cada poro de seu corpo gritar para que sumisse da frente daquela figura, o perigo estava evidente em cada centímetro do corpo do ruivo. O loiro, no entanto, era teimoso e medo nenhum o faria recuar.

Afinal de contas, já observara o mesmo olhar diversas vezes, em seu próprio espelho.

_ Sim, preciso. – Falou em tom firme, aceitando o desafio imposto pelo olhar à sua frente, dando um passo a frente para desafiá-lo e esticando o papel para frente com a mão esquerda. O ruivo pareceu surpreso, mas não se moveu, sorrindo ainda mais largamente, desta vez mostrando os dentes brancos e perigosos.

_ Tem certeza que precisa da minha ajuda Uzumaki? – enfatizou a palavra "minha", mas Naruto não recuou, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça. Gaara riu brevemente pelo nariz, estendendo a mão para pegar o papel que Naruto o oferecia.

O loiro ainda fitou-o mais alguns segundos antes de entregar seu horário para o ruivo misterioso, e este leu o conteúdo e riu mais uma vez ao perceber que Uzumaki estava dez minutos atrasado para sua aula de natação, devolvendo o papel para ele em seguida.

_ Que conveniente... – pensou alto, voltando a andar e deixando um Naruto estupefato para trás. Sentindo-se extremamente irritado, gritou em voz alta para as costas de Gaara.

_ Da pra pelo menos dizer onde fica a piscina?

_ Olhe para trás, otário. O beco levará você diretamente para o vestiário. – respondeu por cima do ombro, tentando ao máximo conter a gargalhada que teimava em ser expressa por suas cordas vocais – Tem um presentinho lá a sua espera. Cortesia de Gaara Sabaku, considere um presente de boas vindas...

Dito isso, caminhou sem olhar para trás, ouvindo os gritos do loiro de "alguém chame uma ambulância" conforme andava em passos lentos para próximo do bloco escolar, apreciando toda a movimentação com um sorriso de satisfação, ascendendo seu terceiro cigarro daquela manhã.

 

 

 

_I can't escape myself_

_(I can't escape myself)_

_So many times I've lied_

_(So many times I've lied)_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself!_

_._

_Eu não consigo escapar de mim mesmo_

_(Eu não consigo escapar de mim mesmo)_

_Tantas vezes eu menti_

_(Tantas vezes eu menti)_

_Mas ainda há raiva por dentro_

_Alguém me tire desse pesadelo_

_Não consigo me controlar!_

 

Naruto suspirou, saindo do gabinete da diretora e batendo a porta com cuidado atrás de si. A mulher já estava irritada o suficiente e desconfiava que ele estava encobertando quem machucara o garoto do beco, bater a porta apenas pioraria consideravelmente a situação, enquanto o pai do rapaz parecia convencido de que fora o próprio Naruto quem batera no menino, e apenas havia prestado socorro para se livrar da punição.

Desistiu de frequentar qualquer aula aquela manhã, havia apenas mais alguns minutos de aula, provavelmente o professor ficaria furioso se ele aparecesse atrasado daquela maneira. Iria voltar para o dormitório e no dia seguinte tentaria recomeçar sua vida escolar de uma maneira mais tranquila.

Naruto Uzumaki morava, ate então, com seu tutor. Jiraiya era um escritor de sucesso, mas devido a necessidade de adquirir inspiração viajava bastante, o que fazia com que Naruto estudasse com professores particulares em cada cidade que moravam no decorrer as viagens. Naruto realizava as provas do governo e ganhava certificados de conclusão de séries, mas no ano passado em particular havia ido muito mal, e seu tutor e padrinho decidira que o loiro já tinha idade o suficiente para ficar sozinho de tempos em tempos.

Aproveitando o imóvel que o loiro possuía de herança dos falecidos pais Minato e Kushina, Jiraiya trouxe Naruto para essa cidade e o matriculara no colégio Konoha. O colégio, apesar de ser um dos melhores do país, era um pouco longe de casa. Dessa forma, Jiraiya achou melhor pagar um quarto no dormitório da escola para Naruto, assim teria a fiscalização dos professores durante os dias de semana, e havia combinado de buscá-lo as sextas-feiras para que passasse o final de semana consigo no apartamento. Caso estivesse de viagem, dera carta branca para Naruto voltar ao apartamento, ou permanecer no dormitório caso fosse mais conveniente para seus estudos.

O garoto, apesar de ter causado alguns problemas em sua fase de revolta, adquirira total confiança do tutor, que não pensara duas vezes em confiar na maturidade do rapaz. E por isso Naruto era extremamente grato ao velho pervertido, como costumava chamá-lo.

Naruto não sabia exatamente o que esperar ao conviver com demais pré-adolescentes, mas certamente não esperava que fosse encontrar uma copia mais velha daquele que um dia fora.

O herdeiro Uzumaki havia criado muita confusão logo após a morte de seus pais, brigando constantemente com os colegas de escola e agindo com total infantilidade nos demais momentos de sua vida para tentar chamar a atenção de todos. Jiraiya foi muito paciente com Naruto, deixando de trabalhar em seus livros por longos dois anos a fim de domar a fera que vivia em Naruto, conseguindo educá-lo com muita dedicação e uma separação deste do convívio com os demais membros da sociedade até que conseguisse superar a dor da perda dos pais.

Definitivamente, tudo que o loiro precisava era amor e tempo – as duas coisas fizeram milagres em sua vida.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos assim que colocara seu pé para fora do prédio escolar, sua gola sendo puxada subitamente e suas costas pressionadas contra a parede, olhos verdes furiosos fitavam seus orbes com uma ira no olhar praticamente palpável.

 

 

 

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one would ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

_._

_E daí se você pode ver o meu lado negro?_

_Ninguém mudará esse animal que me tornei_

_Ajude-me a acreditar que isso não sou realmente eu_

_Alguém me ajude a domar esse animal,_

_Alguém me ajude a domar esse animal que eu me tornei_

_Ajude-me a acreditar que isso não sou realmente eu_

_Alguém me ajude a domar esse animal!_

 

_ O que pensa que está fazendo Uzumaki? Não preciso que você encubra aquilo que eu tenho o maior orgulho de fazer! – o ruivo rosnou em seu ouvido, aguardando uma reação qualquer de Naruto. O loiro piscou, suspirando cansado e erguendo o olhar para encarar Gaara com coragem e determinação – Responda!

_ Eu entendo você.

Gaara foi pego de surpresa com as palavras de Naruto, recuando dois passos para trás e deixando de imobilizá-lo.

_ Eu entendo a sua dor. – o loiro prosseguiu em sua afirmação, andando mais um passo até ficar cara a cara com Gaara novamente, percebendo pelo olhar assustado do ruivo que ninguém jamais havia proferido tais palavras ao rapaz.

_ Cale a boca seu bosta! – gritou, empurrando Naruto de encontro a parede novamente – Quem você pensa que é para...

_ Você também sente o vazio? – Naruto o interrompeu, fazendo o ruivo arregalar ainda mais os olhos em surpresa.

_Vazio?_

 

 

 

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself!_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell!_

_._

_Alguém me ajude a sair desse pesadelo_

_Eu não consigo me controlar!_

_Alguém me acorde desse pesadelo_

_Eu não consigo escapar desse inferno!_

 

Gaara odiou a sensação de confusão que as palavras do loiro causaram em si, puxando o punho para ganhar impulso e acertando certeiramente o rosto do rapaz a sua frente. Naruto não gemeu, limitou-se chupar o ar entre os dentes numa tentativa de conter qualquer protesto de dor, fechando os olhos com força e aguardando que o formigamento intenso passasse.

_ Não tenha a petulância de achar que pode me compreender. – limitou-se a rosnar em resposta, preparando um segundo soco, este para a barriga do loiro, para provar quem realmente sabe das coisas naquele lugar. Naruto, no entanto, conseguiu prever o movimento, segurando o braço de Gaara com força antes que o punho fechado atingisse seu estomago.

_ Eu compreendo mais do que imagina. E eu tenho o remédio para esse vazio que sente.

Gaara não retrucou dessa vez, nem com palavras, nem com ações. Aguardou, sua respiração se tornando instável e sua curiosidade aflorando consideravelmente. Naruto sabia como acabar com aquela sensação horrível? Conseguiria ele ajudá-lo à...

 _Não seja ridículo. -_ Seu cérebro protestou, fazendo-o retornar a realidade. Gaara puxou o braço, soltando-o da pegada de Uzumaki e dando-lhe as costas, voltando ao dormitório: o loiro já tinha um olho roxo para se preocupar, ele podia se dar ao luxo de destruir a raça do moleque em outra ocasião.

_ Amigos. Amigos preenchem qualquer vazio, Gaara. – o loiro falou em voz alta, e o ruivo continuou a andar, decidido, fingindo não ouvir as palavras duras de Naruto.

Afinal de contas, o remédio para seus problemas era algo que ele jamais teria...

E algo que ele, definitivamente, não queria ter.

 

 

 

_This animal!_

_This animal!_

_This animal!_

_This animal!_

_This animal!_

_This animal!_

_This animal!_

_._

_Esse animal!_

_Esse animal!_

_Esse animal!_

_Esse animal!_

_Esse animal!_

_Esse animal!_

_Esse animal!_

 

Um mês havia se passado desde que Gaara avistara Naruto pela primeira vez.

Um longo e tenebroso mês.

O ruivo continuava a agir da mesma maneira, sua rotina não alterara em nada, muito menos o terror de suas vítimas. Mas toda vez que Gaara cruzava nos corredores da escola ou do refeitório com aquele loiro em particular, sentia uma extrema vontade de desviar o caminho. Por uma questão estranha e incompreensível, não tinha mais a vontade de bater no rosto belo de Naruto, e sim de fugir do longo alcance de seu olhar.

Naruto não o olhava com reprovação, muito menos com medo. Naruto não parecia julgá-lo, temê-lo ou amaldiçoá-lo. Naruto olhava-o com compreensão e sapiência... Como se estivesse apenas aguardando a vinda do ruivo, pronto para recebê-lo de braços abertos a fim de curá-lo de sua imensa dor.

Naruto o observara bater em duas pessoas, nas duas ocasiões intervira e salvara suas vítimas, mas não dedurou Gaara para a diretoria, limitando-se a fitá-lo com aquele estranho olhar de compreensão.

E Sabaku tinha medo do loiro por isso. A grandiosidade que aquele mero estranho transmitia com o olhar assustava o ruivo imensamente.

Era ridículo afirmar tal receio, talvez devido a este fato sempre fugia do Uzumaki quando o avistava por perto. Mas no fundo ele sabia que Naruto estava esperando o momento certo para mexer em seu passado e concertar os erros que perduravam em tantas entrelinhas de sua vida.

Estava naquele exato momento sentado no gramado do dormitório, local onde morava nos últimos dois anos desde que seu pai o mandara para longe a fim de se livrar de mais um problema. Gaara observava sem prestar a devida atenção às estrelas brilhantes no céu, um cigarro encontrava-se em sua boca sem que realmente estivesse fumando, apenas aceso e queimando sem ser tragado, força de um hábito que adquirido à três anos atrás na tentativa de curar aquele...Vazio...

_ É reconfortante saber que você não é o único que sofre nesse mundo… - ouviu a voz de Naruto soar atrás de si. Assustou-se, levantando em seguida e deixando o cigarro cair no chão em meio ao processo.

_ O que está fazendo aqui! – o ruivo questionou rispidamente, tentando readquirir sua compostura. Naruto usava roupas de verão, alaranjadas como de costume, e cruzava os braços na frente do peito, fitando o ruivo rebelde com verdadeira curiosidade no olhar.

_ Vim falar com você, oras.

Gaara abriu a boca para retrucar, mas fechou em seguida. Definitivamente não era aquele tipo de resposta que ele estava esperando. Naruto observou por alguns instantes a guerra emocional do garoto a sua frente, se limitando a rir de maneira divertida e sentar no chão, posteriormente deitando-se de corpo inteiro sobre a grama e colocando os braços atrás da cabeça a fim de mantê-la confortável enquanto começava a apreciar as estrelas.

Estava perplexo diante de tanta naturalidade e ausência de medo do loiro a sua frente. Ele devia ser completamente louco da cabeça.

_ Eu sou como você Gaara, ou ao menos era.

 

 

 

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(This animal I have become)_

_._

_E daí se você pode ver o lado negro em mim?_

_Ninguém mudaria esse animal que me tornei_

_Ajude-me a acreditar que isso não é realmente eu_

_Alguém me ajude a domar esse animal que me tornei_

_Ajude-me a acreditar que isso não é realmente eu_

_Alguém me ajude a domar esse animal_

_(Esse animal que me tornei)_

 

_ Essa raiva intensa que sentes eu também senti durante muitos anos. E não é fazendo o que você faz que vai conseguir liberar essa ira e dor do seu coração. – Naruto falou de maneira despreocupada, assobiando em seguida. Gaara se limitava apenas a fitá-lo de maneira incrédula, sem acreditar na maneira despreocupada e recheada de boas intenções que Naruto falava consigo.

_ Como... consegue...?

_ O quê?

_ Não me temer! Dirigir a palavra pra mim! Aparentar tanta despreocupação! – Gaara exclamou, não se importando mais em parecer confuso. O loiro estava a um mês brincando com sua sanidade, e ele queria respostas para essas perguntas há semanas! Naruto bocejou despreocupado, se levantando de maneira lenta e espreguiçando-se em seguida.

_ Já disse, eu sou como você, não há porque temer alguém que é como eu. – Naruto sentou-se e pisou despreocupadamente sobre o cigarro ainda acesso de Gaara, apagando sua brasa. Fitou os olhos verdes confusos do rapaz, sorrindo de maneira radiante enquanto aproveitava a nova posição e procurava um objeto do bolso de sua calça.

_ Você não é como eu. Eu só falo com aqueles que têm algo para me oferecer, em proveito próprio. Você sabe que não tenho nada para te oferecer, então por que me persegue desta maneira? – o ruivo falou com um tom desesperado, sequer percebendo que Naruto desviava sua atenção ao procurar algo em seus bolsos.

_ Ok, você pode fingir que está apenas tirando proveito de mim se isso o fizer sentir melhor. - Naruto encontrou o que procurava com um "ahá!" de contentamento e puxou uma das mãos tremulas de Gaara, depositando nesta um videogame portátil.

_ Eu não quero isso. – o ruivo se limitou a dizer, tentando devolver o objeto. Naruto sorriu e se sentou no chão, dando dois tapinhas na grama ao seu lado para que Gaara imitasse seu movimento.

_ Se você conseguir passar dessa fase pra mim, eu paro de acobertar seus atos de violência. O que acha disso? Boa troca?

_ Você é um completo Baka*. – Gaara respondeu, decidindo que a desculpa encontrada por Naruto podia ser muito bem aproveitada como uma maneira de se permitir agir daquela forma, sentando do lado do colega e ligando o console.

_ É o que costumam me dizer. – respondeu, dando uma risada envolta de pura felicidade.

No restante da noite, Gaara e Naruto brincaram com o videogame portátil, rindo e se divertindo como se fossem crianças normais, sem qualquer trauma ou violência em suas vidas, sem orgulho e preocupações para zelar...

Como se fossem grandes amigos.

E essa foi a primeira mudança de Gaara Sabaku: a amizade, por si só, faz milagres.

  


 

 

_... Continua ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Baka, como todos devem saber, significa idiota, e é como Gaara chama Naruto constantemente em Pride and Joy.


	2. Capítulo II - I won't fear anymore!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Músicas:  
> \- Prince of Darkness (Megadeth)  
> \- Breath Into Me (RED)  
> \- Far from Over (Rev Theory)

_ Gaara! Ei, espera!

O ruivo suspirou casado pela enésima vez aquela semana, apertou a ponte do nariz em uma tentativa de manter a compostura. Sabia que o loiro barulhento vinha derrubando livros e pessoas enquanto corria ao seu encontro pelo pátio, sabia que seria escandaloso a respeito de alguma coisa e, o pior de tudo: sabia que não teria a mínima vontade de socá-lo até que calasse a boca, muito menos de acelerar a passada para fugir de seu stalker.

O que diacho estava acontecendo com ele?

Subitamente sentiu pressão em seu ombro: Naruto pulava em seu ombro apoiando-se com as duas mãos, forçando seu corpo para baixo enquanto pulava para tentar parar sem derrapar, rindo na tentativa de cumprimentar Gaara de maneira travessa e amigável.

_ Que bosta Uzumaki! – o ruivo rosnou, virando-se de frente para a figura sorridente e empolgada de Naruto. O loiro coçou a nuca encabulado, mas sem desfazer o sorriso dos lábios, e Gaara se limitou simplesmente a fitá-lo e tentar entender onde estava toda aquela vontade fenomenal de desfigurar o rosto do loiro de alguns meses atrás.

Naruto grudou em sua pessoa como carrapato nos últimos meses, como se eles fossem algum tipo de... amigos. Bem, pelo menos na cabeça do ruivo tudo estava bem definido: Naruto era café com leite na sua zona de "pessoas irritantes que eu quero destruir" por algum motivo estranho, mas definitivamente não era o seu amigo.

_ Desculpe, desculpe. Como foi seu fim de semana? – o loiro questionou, acompanhando a passada apressada de Gaara. Como de costume seu amigo enfezado não respondeu, então ele simplesmente continuou a falar – Ei Gaara, me diga uma coisa...

_ Se eu falar, você vai embora? – o ruivo perguntou em retorno, cansado de ter que lidar com a hiperatividade de Naruto.

_ ... Você sabe que não. De qualquer maneira, quem era aquela menina de cabelo rosa falando contigo hoje na sala? – o loiro perguntou entusiasmado, passando um braço por cima do ombro de Gaara e ganhando um soco no rim exposto em retorno, contorcendo-se de dor. Gaara olhou de maneira assassina para o colega, mas decidiu tentar a sorte e responder: quem sabe Naruto não fosse pentelhar a garota e ele ficasse alguns minutos em paz?

_ Nunca mais encoste em mim assim. O nome é Sakura Haruno.

_ Nome... argnn... maravilhoso. – respondeu entre os gemidos de dor. Respirou profundamente alguns instantes e conseguiu se recompor, acelerou a passada para novamente alcançar o ruivo – Será que ela aceitaria sair comigo?

Desta vez fora o ruivo quem parara de caminhar: O que diabos Naruto havia dito? Virou-se para encarar o loiro, que passou a exibir feições confusas diante da súbita mudança de comportamento do colega.

_ Você está interessado nela? – o ruivo questionou, surpreendendo Naruto pela pergunta. Se existia uma coisa que Gaara nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma fazia, era perguntar qualquer coisa para ele. Pigarreou, gostando da curiosidade do ruivo em sua vida: quem sabe finalmente estivesse desenvolvendo uma amizade da parte dele, certo?

_ Bom... Sim! Ela é bonita e inteligente, sempre responde a pergunta dos professores, aparenta ter um temperamento forte... Quem não se interessaria?

_ Ela é a pessoa mais volúvel, superficial e influenciável que eu conheço. – Gaara se limitou a responder, voltando a caminhar e desligando os demais sentidos de seu corpo. Sabia que Naruto protestava veementemente ao seu lado, mas não conseguia prestar atenção... Como uma pessoa como Naruto estaria interessada em uma garota completamente deprimente como Sakura?

Não que ele se importasse, mas era ilógico! Sakura voltava todas as facetas de sua vida para aparências: sim, realmente era boa aluna na escola, mas estudando um pouco qualquer um pode ser, até ele que raramente abria os livros tinha as mesmas médias que a rosada. Tudo que restava nela era a aparência peculiar e... "bonitinha". Nem dava para dizer que a garota tivesse grandes atrativos. Mas o pior de tudo era seu desespero para namorar, mas não com qualquer um: Sakura desejava namorar com um dos influentes e populares na escola, e esse era o porquê da conversa entre os dois há poucos instantes.

Sakura procurava a todos que pudessem oferecer algum status para ela: tentou cativar o prodígio Neji, mas por ser um prodígio o rapaz percebeu prontamente suas intenções e a descartou. Posteriormente, tentou namorar o capitão do time de futebol, Lee, e este até deu atenção para a garota, mas ela parecia querer além.

Gaara não era um gênio, ou presidente do grêmio, ou jogador de grande categoria. Mas Gaara tinha fama devido a sua rebeldia, e por algum motivo Sakura achava isso um status. Estava insistentemente tentando se aproximar do rapaz há algumas semanas, mesmo sem ter desfeito o compromisso com Lee.

Isso era o suficiente para Gaara sentir vontade em se desfazer sua regra particular número um e aceitar bater em garotas, mas ele ainda se segurava. Ainda.

De qualquer maneira, Sakura deve ter acabado de levar o maior fora da vida dela. Gaara não apenas odiava o psicológico da garota, como não tinha qualquer atração por garotas de um modo em geral. Gaara era homossexual e sabia bem disso, convivendo com sua sexualidade desde que tomou consciência desse ponto particular aos onze anos.

Não que Gaara tivesse qualquer sentimento de romantismo por algum garoto daquela escola, ou do mundo de um modo em geral. Sua descoberta se deu em uma das primeiras brigas em que se envolveu, sentia-se excitado sexualmente toda vez que isso acontecia. Algumas vezes tomava a vantagem e se aproveitava do corpo de sua vítima sem muito pensar no que fazia. Sentia-se bem em ter o poder, em machucar e dominar – seja lá quais fossem seus métodos. Em outras ocasiões encontrava parceiros casuais, não necessitando uma briga: mas eventualmente eles acabavam machucados na cama. Muitos pareciam gostar, e quando isso acontecia Gaara se entediava profundamente.

Mas Naruto não sabia dessa parte de sua vida, não que Gaara se importasse caso ele soubesse... ou pelo menos ele achava isso.

_ Uzumaki, cale a boca e vá falar com Haruno então. Se bem imagino, ela deve estar chorando as mágoas com as colegas estúpidas dela, provavelmente próximo ao banheiro feminino. – Naruto se calou, e Gaara não precisou virar o rosto para conferir que o amigo loiro estava correndo para o local indicado.

 _Por que uma pessoa tão interessante como o Uzumaki iria se interessar por um lixo de ser humano como Haruno?_  - Assim que esse pensamento passou por sua cabeça, Gaara sentiu vontade de se enforcar. Interessante? Oras! Naruto nada mais era do que um irritante inconsequente e insuportável, ele e a rosada se mereciam!

Irritado consigo mesmo, caminhou mais rapidamente para o dormitório: não pretendia assistir as próximas aulas, iria encontrar algo mais interessante para fazer do que ter que aguentar a companhia detestável do Uzumaki.

 

**(***)**

 

Por algum motivo, Naruto e Sakura se tornaram amigos.

O loiro havia, em um desses momentos que perseguia Gaara com todas as forças, declarado que estava tentando uma aproximação lenta do coração da menina, até porque ela namorava com Lee e ele não queria estragar o relacionamento deles. Afirmava contentar-se em ser apenas seu amigo e dizia que, se um dia ela estivesse livre, iria investir em algo a mais.

Realmente patético.

No dia que ouviu essas palavras, Gaara girou os olhos em descrença por saber muito bem que Sakura não se importaria nem um pouco se Naruto investisse nela, mesmo estando comprometida. De qualquer forma, não adiantava pontuar isso para o loiro, pois ele já colocara Haruno em um pedestal de adoração e seria bem difícil tirar a figura da rosada santificada da cabeça do loiro. Apenas quando ele quebrasse a cara descobriria a verdade.

A despeito disso, algo de bom havia decorrido dessa nova amizade de Naruto: Ele estava ficando cada vez mais distante de Gaara, perdendo um considerável tempo com Sakura e suas amigas. E isso era algo bom.

... Não era?

Seja como for, Gaara podia retomar sua rotina sem a intervenção constante do loiro, e isso por si só era reconfortante – ou assim ele se obrigava a imaginar. Gaara não gostava de admitir, mas a hiperatividade do loiro constantemente o distraia, e em dias como aquele distração era algo que ele necessitava desesperadamente.

No exato momento estava em um local que não frequentava fazia um bom tempo: um dos bares estudantis. Pela Escola Konoha estar ao lado de uma faculdade¹, havia uma grande quantidade e bares e outras áreas de entretenimento para jovens adultos. Gaara nem se incomodava em utilizar identidade falsa, todos o conheciam na região e ele trocava favores com as pessoas certas para poder ir e vir nestes ambientes, mesmo acabando de completar quinze anos.

Afinal, mesmo apenas com quinze anos, era de conhecimento geral o perigo que o ruivo oferecia a toda população viva...

_ O que vai desejar dessa vez Sabaku? – um dos donos do local perguntou, debruçando-se levemente sobre a mesa que Gaara estava sentado com um copo de cerveja na mão. O ruivo suspirou impaciente ante a pergunta.

_ Por que ainda pergunta se a resposta é sempre a mesma?

_ Oras, é uma questão de bom atendimento... O abastecimento de ice² está com os dias contados, sugiro que leve uma dose maior. Só em dezembro receberemos mais. – o homem falou, sorrindo de maneira gentil enquanto entregava discretamente um pacote para Gaara por debaixo da mesa.

_ Me vê o triplo então.

Mais dois saquinhos foram entregados ao ruivo, que guardou discretamente na roupa. Era normal, em estabelecimentos como aquele, que esse tipo de negociação fosse feita na dispensa ou longe do olhar dos demais clientes, mas até mesmo o traficante do lugar tinha medo o suficiente de Gaara para ficar sozinho com ele em um cômodo fechado.

O homem se afastou, voltando para trás do balcão, mas mantendo o olho no ruivo, que assim de terminar sua bebida caminhou até o caixa, entregando muito mais dinheiro do que o necessário para pagar uma garrafa de cerveja.

Essa era um tipo de droga consideravelmente cara, mas nada que o dinheiro depositado por seu pai em sua todos os dias para que "não o importunasse, pois ele era um homem muito ocupado" não resolvesse.

Saiu do estabelecimento com as mãos no bolso, andou apenas duas quadras até encontrar uma balada que costumava frequentar já á algum tempo. Gostava da música e achava as pessoas do lugar... interessantes. Como sempre, não se incomodou a ficar na fila, e os seguranças não revistaram sua roupa. Entrou no local, o som estava alto e as luzes piscando de maneira intensa, Gaara não perdeu tempo em se dirigir ao banheiro e entrar em uma cabine, tampando a privada e sentando-se nela em seguida, pegando um dos saquinhos e analisando o conteúdo com cautela.

 

_My victims are rich or poor, young or old, strong or weak_

_I cause millions of accidents, I am cancer in your bones_

_I fathered the lie, twist what you say, speak not the truth_

_I am insidious, impartial, deep inside your chromosomes_

_._

_Minhas vítimas são ricos ou pobres, jovens ou velhos, fortes ou fracos_

_Eu causo milhões de acidentes, sou câncer em seus ossos._

_Apadrinho a mentira, distorço o que diz, e não falo a verdade_

_Eu sou traiçoeiro, imparcial, enraizado em seus cromossomos_

 

Lá estava a pedrinha delicada e bonita, levemente transparente e cristalina. Com o polegar e indicador, apertou o plástico até que a pedra se tornou um pó ralo e parcialmente cristalino. Abriu o pacote, despejando o conteúdo abaixo de sua língua e fazendo uma careta em seguida pelo gosto terrivelmente amargo – geralmente preferia tomar junto com a bebida, mas necessitava da droga o quanto antes.

Talvez pelo tempo que Naruto desprendesse agarrado na barra de sua saia, talvez pela companhia peculiar do loiro, talvez por estar distraído com alguma outa coisa, Gaara não consumia metanfetamina há alguns meses, mas hoje sentia grande falta da droga. As ações que geralmente o davam prazer, como as brigas ou sexo, não estavam surtindo mais o mesmo efeito que antigamente. E o ruivo sabia que esse pequeno problema seria solucionado com o consumo de cristal em poucos instantes.

Sempre solucionava.

Respirou fundo, sorrindo e de olhos fechados. Relaxou por alguns instantes naquele banheiro aguardando o efeito tão desejado. Começou a se irritar por não estar sentindo a euforia de sempre, e decidiu ingerir mais uma dose.

 

_I take what you love, and leave you in tears_

_I imprison your soul, your hopes are my games_

_I strip you of pride, my promise is in vain_

_While you burn at the stake I dance with the flames_

_._

_Eu levo o que você ama, e o deixo em pedaços_

_Aprisiono sua alma, eu brinco com suas esperanças_

_Eu arranco seu orgulho, minhas promessas são em vão_

_Enquanto você queima na estaca eu danço com as chamas_

 

Realizou o mesmo procedimento com o segundo saquinho, e aguardou mais algum tempo pelo efeito recompensador.

Desta vez funcionou, e funcionou rápido: o ruivo abriu os olhos, sentindo seu coração bater de maneira extremamente acelerada, seus braços começaram a tremer consideravelmente e uma gargalhada se formava em sua garganta, mas ainda sim ele se controlava para não rir, limitando-se a sorrir perigosamente. Como ele amava aquilo, como ele amava! A sensação era maravilhosa, intensa, revigorante. Sentia como se fosse o mais forte, o mais poderoso, invencível por completo!

_ Ei idiota, abre essa porta! – alguém gritou, batendo na cabine de Gaara – Você está ai faz vinte minutos, o banheiro não é só seu!

Gaara não se controlou, e deixou a gargalhada pavorosa escapar enquanto abria a porta com velocidade. O rapaz que protestava o olhava assustado, parecendo alguns poucos anos mais velho do que ele.

A aparência do adolescente era interessante por demasia: Tinha os cabelos loiros e espetados, os olhos azuis, a pele branca e o corpo esguio. Por mais que algumas características não fossem condizentes, Gaara não pode deixar de recordar instantaneamente de Naruto – e por algum motivo isso tornou a situação ainda mais convidativa.

_Ei gracinha, quer se divertir? – Gaara questionou caminhando dois passos para frente enquanto o garoto, assustado, dava dois passos para trás. O ruivo fitou minimamente suas feições no espelho, percebendo o sorriso insano e as pupilas dilatadas, sentindo que era assim que ele deveria ser no dia a dia. O Gaara do dia a dia era apenas uma sombra do seu verdadeiro eu.

Do verdadeiro monstro.

E Naruto estava conseguindo cada vez mais apagar aquele seu verdadeiro eu. Por isso, merecia uma punição condizente – e se por algum motivo ele era incapaz de colocar seus dedos no garoto, uma sósia assumiria o seu lugar.

 

_I bring poverty, sickness and death_

_A worthless handshake, the slickest thief, I steal your wealth_

_I answer your prayers for greed and lust_

_And more than evil, I laugh at your trust_

_._

_Eu trago pobreza, doença e morte_

_Um aperto de mão desprezível, como um ilustre ladrão roubo tua riqueza_

_Respondo aos teus anseios de ganância e luxúria_

_E mais que o mal, eu me delicio com a sua confiança_

 

_ Seu p-pirralho. – O loiro retrucou com a voz falha, se encostando à borda da pia, mas tentando manter a compostura, apesar do medo resultante da aparência lunática daquele a sua frente - Não sou veado, saia da minha frente!

Gaara gargalhou mais uma vez, e assim que controlou a risada, fez menção a sair de perto do loiro, caminhando até a saída do banheiro. Ouviu o rapaz suspirar sonoramente ao sentindo-se a salvo, mas também percebeu quando este engoliu em seco assim que a porta do banheiro teve sua chave girada. Adorava os efeitos do cristal, mas desta vez eles estavam consideravelmente mais fortes: ele conseguia ouvir tudo ao seu redor, até os sons mais baixos e tímidos... Os barulhos de ossos quebrando ecoariam em seus maravilhosamente em seus tímpanos dessa vez.

Assim como os anseios de dor, misericórdia e piedade.

Seu pênis latejava em antecipação, sua respiração cada vez mais e mais acelerada. Ahh... Como ele adorava tudo aquilo.

_ Muito obrigado por recusar, isso torna tudo mais interessante. – Gaara respondeu com a voz rouca de prazer e insanidade, soltando a mão da chave do banheiro e virando novamente para o loiro assustado, medindo-o a cima a baixo e constatando com um sorriso sádico: sim, havia tirado a sorte grande.

 

_I am more powerful than all the armies of the world_

_I am more violent than violence, more deadly than death_

_I have destroyed more men than all the nation's wars_

_I am relentless, unpredictable, waiting for your last breath!_

_._

_Eu sou mais poderoso do que todos os exércitos do mundo_

_Sou mais violento que a violência, mais mortal que a morte_

_Eu destruí mais homens do que todas as guerras entre nações_

_Eu sou implacável, imprevisível, e aguardo por seu último suspiro!_

 

**(***)**

 

_ Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo Sakura-chan...

_ Naruto pare de se preocupar atoa com alguém como o Gaara, ele sempre foi assim! O que de tão diferente pode estar acontecendo? E que importância isso teria? – a rosada retrucou, tomando um gole de seu refrigerante enquanto voltava a prestar atenção nas constatações de Ino a respeito da vestimenta da novata que acabara de entrar no refeitório.

Naruto fitava o ruivo de longe, encarando o rapaz que há tempos não respondia sequer uma pergunta sua. Gaara passou a agir de uma hora para a outra como se ele fosse um fantasma... Não que antes ele desprendesse muita atenção para o loiro, longe disso, mas antigamente ao menos parecia se incomodar com sua presença – ele parecia reagir aos estímulos, céus, ele respondia as perguntas e o mandava sumir, isso já era melhor que nada!

Contudo, o ruivo que Naruto tinha diante dos seus olhos nada mais parecia do que um zumbi. Suspeitava que ele não dormia uma boa noite de sono há semanas e que sua concentração estava mais frágil do que vidro. Gaara não parecia prestar atenção ao mundo em seu redor, com feições apáticas e desprovidas de emoção – nem mesmo a raiva de sempre era evidenciada em seu rosto.

Apesar disso, os casos de brigas aumentaram consideravelmente neste meio tempo, e Naruto não conseguia entender. Gaara não parecia bravo, mas ainda sim estava agindo violentamente, principalmente nos períodos da noite. Todos sabiam quem era o causador de tantos problema, mas nunca havia provas o suficiente para punir Gaara além de uma conversa com a diretora. Afinal de contas, as maiorias das vítimas de Gaara, ao acordar, encontravam-se diante de um desses dois quadros fáticos: ou tinham medo de denunciar o seu agressor, temendo uma tortura dez vezes pior, ou apanharam tanto que chegaram a perder a memória. Geralmente a segunda opção.

O pensamento de Naruto foi interrompido quando o ruivo ergueu o olhar e o fitou por longos dez segundos. Naruto sentiu-se eufórico, Gaara finalmente parecia estar demonstrando algum tipo de reação! Mordeu o lábio, nervoso, não sabendo exatamente como agir ao perceber o olhar extremamente desesperado que o ruivo direcionava para ele: Uma súplica de ajuda, algo que Naruto não conseguia compreender de maneira alguma, e jamais esperaria advir de alguém como o temido Sabaku.

Quando fez menção de se levantar, Gaara desviou o olhar, passando a observar as palmas de suas mãos abertas sobre a mesa. Naruto, preocupado com o olhar do colega, não se ofendeu com a nova tentativa do ruivo de ignorá-lo, erguendo-se subitamente da mesa das meninas e caminhando com passos firmes até a mesa onde o ruivo estava sozinho. Sakura o chamou, mas ele estava decidido e não deu atenção à garota.

_ Gaara, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou ao se aproximar suficiente do ruivo, sendo o mais direto possível. Não havia porque disfarçar e agir como se ele não estivesse preocupado, ou como se não estivesse evidente para todos naquele lugar a sua mudança repentina de comportamento. Gaara continuou a ignorar o colega, como se ele sequer houvesse se aproximado.

A cantina silenciou-se de uma hora para outra, todos prestavam atenção na movimentação de Naruto e aguardavam ansiosamente pela reação do ruivo. O loiro, alheio a toda essa mudança de comportamento, apertou os punhos com força e se aproximou ainda mais do amigo, puxando-o pela gola da camisa e fazendo-o ficar em pé, forçando-o a encarar seus olhos.

Nos últimos dias, quando Naruto observava o colega de longe, acreditava que Gaara havia mudado sua maquiagem característica para uma mais escura ao redor dos olhos, mas de perto constatou que eram olheiras extremamente protuberantes ao redor de suas pálpebras que davam aquele olhar mais escuro do que o normal. Engoliu em seco, sentindo a preocupação triplicar em instantes.

_ O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou em um sussurro temeroso. Gaara não reagiu mais uma vez, e Naruto decidiu ser um pouco mais ríspido, pois tinha certeza que o ruivo reagiria diante de uma afronta a sua reputação de temível, principalmente se tal afronta ao ego fosse feita em público. Agarrou seu queixo, fazendo-o o olhar para cima e estreitou o olhar, desafiando o rapaz com seus olhos que também podiam ser muito perigosos se necessário – Estou falando com você! – disse, rispidamente.

_ E eu não estou. – Gaara respondeu em tom monótono, não reagindo da maneira que o loiro esperava. Irritado, o mais novo o soltou e o ruivo caiu de volta em sua cadeira, não movimentando um músculo após a queda, deixando os braços permanecerem de qualquer jeito na lateral de seu corpo, enquanto encarava seu próprio colo. Se Naruto não soubesse a verdade, diria que Gaara estava desacordado. Todos no salão começaram a cochichar, surpresos em demasia pela falta de reação do temido Sabaku à tamanha afronta.

_ Eu não vou desistir de você. – o loiro sussurrou, dando-lhe as costas e saindo da cantina, sendo seguido pelos passos apressados de Sakura logo depois.

 

**(***)**

  

_And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me_

_And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you_

_And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore_

_And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me_

_._

_E é assim que me sinto ao ignorar as palavras ditas por você_

_E é aqui que eu me perco quando estou fugindo de você_

_E é esse quem sou eu quando não me conheço mais_

_E isso é o que escolho quando tudo é deixado sobre minhas costas_

 

_ Gaara! Abra essa porta agora! – ouvia de longe a voz de Naruto suplicar enquanto espancava a madeira da porta de seu quarto numa tentativa despertada de ser ouvido, mas ele não sentia a mínima vontade de se mover para atendê-lo.

Sabia que havia ido longe demais. O uso de metanfetamina se intensificara, Gaara havia gastado além do que podia gastar no período de escassez no mercado na compra de raríssimas quantidades, gerando uma dívida extremamente alta. Agora não conseguia encontrar mais traficantes que aceitassem fiado e fornecessem o produto para seu consumo, e já faziam três meses nada utilizava.

Se já se sentia depressivo e desmotivado no dia-a-dia quando podia usar as doses pela noite, agora sem o seu alívio noturno nada mais fazia sentido. Não havia uma motivação para manter a sua vida, nada mais o empolgava. O que todos queriam dele mesmo? Que ele fosse violento, não era isso ou algo semelhante a isso? Ele se sentia como um grande fracassado agora, pois não sentia nem vontade de entrar em uma briga e cumprir aquilo que todos esperavam dele quando colocavam os olhos em sua pessoa.

Não possuía mais vontade sequer de respirar.

_ Gaara! Eu estou avisando! Você não sai desse quarto a três dias! Se você não abrir essa porta agora mesmo eu vou arrombar! – a voz irritante do loiro ecoou mais uma vez.

Estava sentado no chão despojadamente, sem nada fazer há algumas horas, mas começando a sentir um formigamento intenso no corpo, indiciando a necessidade de mudar de posição. Colocou as mãos para trás, em uma tentativa de se apoiar no chão pelos braços e adquirir uma posição mais confortável, e sentiu um gelar metálico entre os dedos da mão direita. Agarrou o objeto, trazendo-o para seu campo de visão, que estava levemente embaçado devido ao cansaço emocional e físico.

Analisou-o por alguns segundos até constatar que se tratava de um canivete. Seu canivete, usado nas brigas de rua, mas que estava jogado em algum lugar de seu quarto já há algum tempo, e agora, coincidentemente, estavam entre seus dedos.

Pela primeira vez em semanas sentiu vontade de rir da ironia da situação.

Seria imensamente mais fácil acabar com toda essa palhaçada de uma vez e terminar com tudo isso, não seria? Abriu o canivete, apreciando sua lâmina afiada, lâmina essa que já foi a causa de ferimentos de tantas pessoas... Será que ele era sequer digno de ser ferido por esse canivete? No momento, sentia-se inferior a suas vítimas...

Mas mesmo que o chão não merecesse ser sujo pelo seu sangue imundo, mesmo que sua pele não fosse digna o suficiente para o contato com essa lâmina, era o melhor que ele podia fazer: Não tinha forças sequer para pensar em uma morte mais indigna do que essa, que fosse a altura de sua sórdida existência.

Apertou o canivete com força, levando-o até o pescoço.

_ GAARA!

 

_Breathe your life into me_

_I can feel you_

_I'm falling, falling faster!_

_Breathe your life into me_

_I still need you_

_I'm falling, falling..._

_Breathe into me!_

_Breathe into me!_

_._

_Expire sua vida em mim_

_Eu posso senti-lo_

_Estou caindo, caindo rapidamente!_

_Expire sua vida em mim_

_Ainda preciso de você_

_Estou caindo, caindo..._

_Expire em mim!_

_Expire em mim!_

 

Naruto arrombou a porta com um chute, correndo desesperadoramente para a figura do ruivo e agarrando a arma branca das mãos do rapaz, jogando-a para o outro lado do quarto, aonde esta fincou com força e precisão na cabeceira de madeira da cama de solteiro.

_ MAS QUE DIABOS! – o loiro exclamou em desespero, subindo em cima do corpo de Gaara e puxando-o pela gola para que se levantasse a sua altura, desferindo um soco violento em seu rosto e arrancando sangue da boca do ruivo apático – O QUE DIABOS VOCE PENSA QUE ESTA FAZENDO?

Naruto gritava desesperado, seu corpo tremia tanto que ele não foi capaz de manter Gaara de pé pela gola da camisa por muito tempo, faltava-lhe força. Sentia que chorava descontroladamente, e deixou seu corpo padecer de encontro ao chão, sentando acima de seus joelhos e se apoiando no chão com as mãos. Assim que soltou a gola de Gaara, o mesmo passou a se apoiar no chão, também com as mãos.

_ Como você pode pensar em fazer isso? – falou entre o choro, agarrando a própria calça a altura dos joelhos com força, sentindo que romperia o tecido em breve se mantivesse a pegada violenta, pouco se importando com isso no momento. Tremia muito, um misto de desespero e alívio por saber que conseguira entrar no quarto no momento certo – Eu... Eu sei o que está acontecendo...

E ele sabia, todos sabiam. Algumas pessoas mal encaradas haviam feito pequenas visitas ao ruivo, gritarias e ameaças no interior do quarto do ruivo implicavam no porquê da situação deplorável do garoto. Ele estava envolvido com drogas, e não tinha dinheiro para pagar a dívida ou comprar mais substâncias.

Gaara levantou a cabeça, limpando o sangue da boca com a manga imunda de seu moletom, olhando para frente pela primeira vez em dias, avistando a figura chorosa e desesperada de Naruto, que não olhava para ele, molhando seu assoalho com lágrimas cristalinas.

_ Suas lágrimas... – sussurrou, fazendo Naruto parar de chorar e levantar a cabeça para olhar em seus olhos.

A visão diante de seus olhos turvos o fez perceber a besteira enorme que fazia: fizera Naruto chorar, os belos olhos azuis do rapaz combinavam apenas com roxos advindo de lutas dignas, não com lágrimas... Estava causando uma heresia ao fazê-lo chorar, será que ele não conseguia fazer nada direito na vida?

Gaara sentiu seus próprios olhos enxerem de lágrimas, voltando a olhar para seu colo a fim de impedir o maior sinal de fraqueza de uma pessoa de ser percebido por aquela pessoa imensamente mais forte do que ele.

_ Meu sangue não é digno de sujar esse chão tão límpido, mas suas lágrimas não merecem jazer em um chão tão imundo. – sua voz soou fraca, e ele sabia que estava a um passo de mais um colapso de fraqueza devido à má alimentação e falta de noites de sono. Sua visão tornou-se ainda mais turva, mas antes de desmaiar pode perceber o loiro engatinhar em sua direção, envolvendo os dois braços em seu ombro, assim como escutar as palavras doces proferidas pelo Uzumaki:

_ Eu vou salvar você.

 

_And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge_

_And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground_

_And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain_

_And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away_

_._

_E é isso que vejo quando estou sentando à beira do precipício_

_E é assim que eu despedaço quando finalmente toco o chão_

_E é assim que dói quando eu finjo não estar sofrendo_

_E é assim que me degenero quando desisto de mim mesmo_

 

_ Aqui, beba. – Naruto falava com suavidade, entregando um copo de água às mãos trêmulas e sujas de Gaara. O ruivo tremia, mas aceitou o copo, tomando dois grandes goles e se sentindo enjoado segundos depois. Tossiu e cobriu a boca com uma das mãos. Naruto acariciou suas costas, indicando que estava ao seu lado para o que der e vier – O que você estava usando?

Gaara não queria responder, tinha vergonha de responder. Como um dia pode achar que Haruno não era digna da atenção de Naruto enquanto ele era imensamente pior do que ela? Naruto não deveria estar ali, ele era uma pessoa extremamente única para perder seu tempo com alguém desprezível como ele.

_ Naruto, vá embora, por favor. – suplicou. Gaara não se recordava de ter suplicado em nenhum momento na sua vida, mas ele já estava tão no fundo do poço que não se importou mais com sua dignidade e honra.

_ Eu preciso que você me diga, pra entender o que está acontecendo com você... – o loiro falou com delicadeza, pegando o copo vazio das mãos de Gaara e substituindo-o pelas suas próprias mãos – É cocaína? Heroína?

_ Pare de falar... – o ruivo sussurrou, fechando os olhos, mas ainda sim aceitando o gesto de Naruto, apertando mais fortemente as mãos do loiro.

_ Vamos Gaara, o que é que...

_ É metanfetamina, satisfeito? Me deixe sozinho, por favor.

Naruto piscou atordoado, não sabia que droga era aquela. Nunca tivera contato com drogas para falar bem a verdade, mas achava que sabia bastante a respeito da maioria delas, e a informação o pegou de surpresa.

_ Hum... ok. Mas eu vou ficar com você até você dormir tá bom? Você está exausto, vai apagar em instantes. – o ruivo não concordou nem discordou, e Naruto o ajudou a se levantar, colocando-o na cama próxima à parede. Naruto sentou ao seu lado na cama, girando o torço de leve para poder acariciar os cabelos vermelhos e encarar os olhos verdes, antes tão brilhantes e agora tão apáticos. Estava verdadeiramente preocupado naquele momento.

 

_Breathe your life into me_

_I can feel you_

_I'm falling, falling faster!_

_Breathe your life into me_

_I still need you_

_I'm falling, falling..._

_Breathe into me!_

_Breathe into me!_

_._

_Expire sua vida em mim_

_Eu posso senti-lo_

_Estou caindo, caindo rapidamente!_

_Expire sua vida em mim_

_Ainda preciso de você_

_Estou caindo, caindo..._

_Expire em mim!_

_Expire em mim!_

 

Não questionou mais os seus sentimentos por Naruto, não se importando mais com a dignidade de seu ego. Não ligava mais, estava feliz pelo colega estar ao seu lado, acariciando seus cabelos sujos com seus dedos suaves, apesar de saber que jamais permitiria tal gesto se estivesse em sã consciência.

Não tinha forças para continuar negando.

Ele havia se apaixonado pelo garoto barulhento e irritante de belos olhos cor de safira, pelo loiro inconsequente e louco por Sakura Haruno, por aquele que testava sua paciência dia após dia, mas que era o único que conseguia arrancar sorrisos tímidos de seus lábios. Sentia-se um completo idiota por ter buscado a felicidade em outras fontes, sendo que o maior devoto de toda alegria do mundo fora colocado pelo acaso diante de seus próprios olhos e ele fora incapaz de perceber.

Como pode ter sido idiota o suficiente em acreditar que Naruto seria sua ruína, seu calcanhar de Aquiles, enquanto na verdade ele nada mais era do que o sinônimo de sua fortaleza?

 _Me ajude, eu prometo nunca mais te afastar de mim e conviver com esse sentimento calado, para sempre, se você me ajudar_  – ele falou com os olhos, fitando profundamente os orbes cor de topázio.

Naruto sorriu largamente em resposta, iluminando aquele quarto imundo com sua presença radiante. E os olhos cristalinos responderam em resposta:

_Eu prometi que vou te salvar, e eu vou te salvar. Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki, e nunca deixo de cumprir uma promessa._

 

_Wait_

_I know it's not too late_

_Even though the innocence is scarred_

_There's still tomorrow (What if I could see)_

_I could just escape_

_Close my eyes and dream about_

_A sentimental vision_

_A vision I could feel_

_._

_Espere_

_Eu sei que não é tarde demais_

_Mesmo que a inocência tenha se perdido_

_Ainda haverá um amanhã (E se eu pudesse ver...)_

_Eu poderia apenas escapar_

_Fechar meus olhos e sonhar com_

_Um futuro, uma visão_

_Uma visão em aonde eu possa sentir_

 

**(***)**

 

Os próximos dias foram mais recompensadores. Ao ter a presença de Naruto em seu quarto todos os dias, estava se sentindo um pouco melhor, mas ainda sim extremamente cansado mentalmente e com bastante apatia, sendo que quando adormecia, dormia por horas a fio, às vezes mais de um dia era gasto entre os lençóis em meio a pesadelos horríveis e torturantes. Mas o loiro sempre estava ao seu lado quando ele acordava, e isso por si só apagava a memória daqueles sonhos horríveis e minimizava a vontade de comprar mais ice.

O loiro havia pesquisado e entrado em contato com especialistas, e o acordou no quinto dia desde que descobrira a verdade com varias informações novas.

A abstinência de metanfetamina causava um grau crônico de depressão, e era isso que Gaara estava sentindo agora. Ele não sairia dessa sem um correto tratamento, não podendo vir a reincidir no uso da droga novamente, pois poderia piorar consideravelmente seu quadro para problemas psicológicos irreversíveis, além de outros inconvenientes. Mas devido ao grau de depressão, Gaara não se importava muito com as informações do loiro, desejando apenas que este segurasse sua mão mais uma vez.

Ele deveria se sentir besta por ter desejos tão melosos e irritantes, mas não conseguia pensar em nada além do quanto era desprezível, do quanto desejava uma pedra de cristal e do quanto era apaixonado por Naruto e desejava, desesperadamente, tocá-lo.

_ ... Então, pelo que diz aqui "a metanfetamina eleva as quantidades de dopamina, noradrenalina e serotonina na fenda sináptica, aumentando a neurotransmissão monoaminérgica..." Merda, não tô entendendo nada...

 _Cale a boca Baka e segure minha mão._  – Gaara pensou, não sentindo forças o suficiente para falar. Depois de vários minutos em um monólogo e análise de textos, Naruto segurou a mão direita do amigo ruivo, puxando-o para se levantar. Gaara sentiu-se quente e feliz, como uma felicidade que ele tanto buscava podia estar logo abaixo de seu nariz e ele não via?

_ Eu entendi mais ou menos como funciona. – disse o loiro, fazendo Gaara o acompanhar devagar ao atravessar o quarto e descer as escadas do dormitório – Você está nesse quadro de depressão intensa e dorme por dias quando consegue relaxar, mas a situação vai piorar dentro de algumas semanas se não o levarmos para um especialista, e se você já está assim há algum tempo, estamos chegando nessa fase crítica...

_ Especialista? – o ruivo questionou, voltando momentaneamente a realidade e parando de andar nas escadas.

_ Sim... – Naruto respondeu casualmente, puxando-o novamente para voltar a caminhar.

_ Naruto, esquece. Eu não tenho mais dinheiro e não posso pedir pro meu pai pra nada, muito menos pra isso. Eu vou ser assassinado por ele se ele descobrir que eu "manchei a honra da família" desse jeito. – o ruivo respondeu, mantendo-se estático no chão e ignorando o olhar que os companheiros de dormitório o direcionavam ao subir a escadas e perceber o estado deplorável do colega.

_ Quem falou que vamos precisar de dinheiro? – com um puxão forte, Naruto fez Gaara descer os últimos dois degraus, parando no telefone comunitário do dormitório e pegando-o em seguida, ainda segurando a mão de Gaara com a sua enquanto discava despreocupado os botões.

_ O que..?

_ Alô? Baa-chan? Quem fala é o grande e único Naruto Uzumaki! – o loiro hiperativo sorriu, ouvindo a resposta do outro lado da linha e fazendo uma careta debochada em seguida, como se esquecesse que telefones não possuem comunicação visual – Sei que sentiu minha falta, nem comece... Baa-chan, preciso pedir uma coisa...

 

**(***)**

 

_This time I won't go softly (I never wanted to be)_

_Refuse to simply fade away (I never wanted to be)_

_Still holding on 'cause this is..._

_._

_Desta vez eu não amaciarei (Eu nunca quis ser assim)_

_Eu me recuso a simplesmente desaparecer (Eu nunca quis ser assim)_

_E continuo em frente porque isso está..._

 

_ Então... Você está indo agora, é?

_ É... – o ruivo respondeu timidamente, encarando seus sapatos e sabendo que Naruto o olhava com os olhos tristes e melancólicos.

Vários meses haviam se passado desde o começo do tratamento. Tsunade, a irmã do tutor de Naruto, era psiquiatra especializada em tratamentos como aquele que Gaara necessitava, e com a ajuda dela (devido à consideração àquele que ela considerava seu "sobrinho de criação") conseguira passar a parte mais agravante do quadro de abstinência e tudo passou a voltar à normalidade gradualmente. Ainda precisava tomar alguns medicamentos, mas sua vida voltava a ter algum sentindo novamente.

Gaara nunca mais comprou uma pedra de cristal nem se rendeu às ações que anteriormente o causavam prazer, como sexo casual ou brigas de rua, muito menos a essas duas ações conjuntamente. Quando se sentia só e desmotivado, Naruto parecia perceber e vinha a seu encontro, e eles jogavam videogames ou realizavam alguma outra ação recreativa como colegas.

Por mais que não vocalizassem, haviam desenvolvido uma amizade muito intensa, e desta vez era reciproca.

O loiro havia se declarado para Sakura nesse meio tempo, mas a rosada apenas afastava-se do rapaz a cada tentativa dele de aproximação. Naruto criava desculpas para si mesmo, e Gaara achava tal reação lamentável, mas nada pontuava... Sabia que ele também fazia o mesmo quando se tratava de Naruto, preferindo estar ao seu lado mesmo não sendo correspondido.

Havia admitido para si mesmo seus sentimentos e não mais lutava contra eles, mas nem por isso investia em uma aproximação. Sabia que Naruto era apaixonado por Sakura e se contentava em ser apenas seu amigo... Verdadeiramente se contentava apenas com isso. O amor que ele sentia por Naruto ia muito além do físico, um tipo de amor que ele julgava ser impossível de existir até então.

Afinal, desde que estivesse ao lado do loiro, estava tudo bem e ele estava em seu céu particular.

Mas agora ele estava voltando para sua cidade natal a mando de seu pai. Por mais que houvesse insistindo veementemente que gostaria de continuar nesta cidade, seu pai fora irredutível. Afirmou que Gaara precisava finalizar os estudos do ensino médio no colégio onde seus irmãos haviam estudado e que chegara a hora de ele começar a aprender como lidar com a empresa da família Sabaku e Uchiha.

E agora estava no quarto de Naruto, preparando-se para despedida que ele havia tentado ao máximo adiar, mas que sabia que inevitavelmente viria.

_ E quando você volta para jogarmos videogames? – o loiro perguntou, sorrindo um sorriso amarelo e fingindo não estar chateado com a ida do colega. Gaara sorriu minimamente, largando sua mala ao lado do corpo e caminhando dois passos até se aproximar do amigo, abraçando-o afetuosamente.

_ Obrigado… Por tudo. Devo absolutamente tudo em minha vida a você. – sussurrou no ouvido do amigo loiro, sentindo este se arrepiar abaixo de seu toque. Naruto ignorou a reação desmensurada de seu corpo e envolveu o colega em um abraço fraternal em retorno.

_ Disponha Gaara, sei que faria o mesmo por mim. Um dia, quem sabe, você vai poder retribuir o favor e me salvar das garras malignas do destino, não é?

_ Deus queira que não, mas se precisar eu salvarei. – Respondeu entre uma risada leve, soltando Naruto e voltando a encarar seus belos olhos azuis – Eu te amo Naruto.

O loiro arregalou o olhar, surpreso pela declaração, desesperado. Será que estava interpretando errado alguma coisa? Lógico que Gaara só podia estar falando aquelas palavras no sentindo de amizade e gratidão, mas não era o que os olhos do colega demonstravam... Bom, talvez ele fosse incapaz de interpretar o sentimento das pessoas, talvez não devesse considerar que tinha esse determinado dom..

Só podia ser isso, Naruto estava errado e ponto final.

_ Não comece a falar boiolagem pra mim que eu posso acreditar hein? – ironizou, dando um soquinho de leve no ombro do colega. Gaara não reagiu imediatamente, mas quando o fez, sorriu brevemente, sabendo que esse era o tipo de reação esperada. Decidindo seguir o fluxo do rio, pegou sua mala pela segunda vez, dando as costas a Naruto e caminhando até a porta.

_ Não se preocupe, eu volto pra gente jogar videogame...

_ Adeus... – Naruto sussurrou timidamente, fazendo Gaara rir pelo nariz, mas continuando a caminhar.

_ Adeus não Baka, é apenas um "até logo". – respondeu, sem olhar para trás enquanto batia de leve a porta ao atravessá-la.

Naruto sentiu seu coração ficar pesado a cada passada do ruivo que conseguia ouvir no corredor, o silêncio reinando em seu quarto segundos depois. Jogou seu corpo de encontro à própria cama, apertando o casaco que utilizava na altura do peito como se tal gesto fosse diminuir a dor estranha que sentia. Fechou os olhos, não entendendo o porquê das lágrimas se formando abaixo dos olhos.

Nunca criou amizades antes de Ero Sennin cuidar de seu psicológico e torná-lo uma pessoa digna de se relacionar em sociedade, Gaara fora o seu primeiro amigo desde então. Talvez esse sentimento apenas correspondesse à dor de ser separado daqueles a quem queria bem e desejava amizade...

As primeiras lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos, acompanhado de um soluço tímido e sentido. Cobriu os olhos com as mãos, deixando para lá os questionamentos e se permitindo chorar pela primeira vez desde que encontrara Gaara naquele estado deplorável meses atrás.

Afinal de contas, era só amizade e exclusivamente isso... Não é mesmo?

 

_... far from over_

_I won't say "goodnight"_

_My heart's grown colder_

_Waiting for the sun to rise again_

_Crawling, closer_

_So save your kiss goodbye_

_It's far from over_

_I won't fear anymore_

_._

_...longe do fim_

_Eu não direi "boa noite"_

_Meu coração está frio_

_Esperando pelo nascer do sol mais uma vez_

_Rastejando, cada vez mais perto_

_Então não precisa me dar um beijo de despedida_

_Porque estamos longe do fim_

_E eu não temerei mais_

 

E essa foi a segunda mudança de Gaara Sabaku: o amor, por si só, cura todas as feridas.

 

_... Continua..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota para quem leu Pride and Joy:  
> ¹ - não sei se se recordam, mas a faculdade de Itachi era próxima ao colégio de Sasuke.
> 
> Nota geral:  
> ² - ice/cristal = metanfetamina. Por que essa droga? Porque foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei quando vi o Gaara no Naruto clássico. Quem já viu alguém sob o efeito de metanfetamina sabe os efeitos. Quem nunca viu (pois é uma droga meio rara no Brasil) pesquise no Google os efeitos do uso e da abstinência, ou apenas acredite na minha descrição hahahaha!


	3. Capítulo III - And the reason is you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Yo mina! o/  
> Bom, aqui está o último capítulo de Changes, espero que gostem!  
> Aos leitores que NÃO leram "Pride and Joy": após os acontecimentos do capítulo anterior, inicia-se o primeiro capítulo de "Pride and Joy", então eu não abordarei aqui como o Naruto e Gaara começaram a se relacionar como namorados... Inclusive o presente capítulo pode ser considerado cenas cortadas do Epílogo da fanfic principal. Caso alguém queira ler a declaração do Gaara, mas não tenha estomago pra ler "Pride and Joy" (afinal, é uma Uchihacest e sei que nem todos gostam desse casal) é a segunda cena do Capítulo 17 e Itachi e Sasuke não estão nela. Seria interessante ler essa cena antes do Capítulo 3 de Changes para entender mais ou menos a polêmica interior que o Naruto passa com relação a sua sexualidade.  
> De qualquer forma, é apenas uma sugestão, pois como eu disse essa fanfic pode ser lida sem ter lido a principal sem nenhum problema. ^^  
> Obrigada a todos por lerem!! Espero que gostem!!
> 
> Música: The Reason (Hoobastank)

_ Sabe, ei, sabe de uma coisa... Ei, ei! Tô falando com você... Hic... Gaara! – O loiro falava com a voz embriagada, soluçando a cada vinte segundos e arrancando suspiros impacientes de seu namorado. Gaara estava irritado com a bebedeira do loiro, sabia que Naruto não era acostumado a beber, mas devido à insistência de seus colegas de trabalho ele havia passado consideravelmente da conta, e agora não queria soltar o copo de maneira alguma. Malditos amigos da onça... Na hora de incitar o Uzumaki a beber eram extremamente insistentes, mas na hora de cuidar do bêbado desapareceram como fumaça...

_ Baka você bebeu demais... - Gaara respondeu, balançando a cabeça negativamente quando Naruto começou a gargalhar, praticamente rolando pelo chão e derrubando todo o conteúdo de seu copo – Você não vai achar divertido quando acordar amanhã de ressaca e tiver que limpar tudo isso.

_ Amanhã é um novo diaaa! Amanhã eu serei gerente! G-E-R-E... uhn... Ah, você entendeu. – O loiro respondeu entusiasmado, largando o copo ao lado do corpo e engatinhando no chão até onde seu namorado estava sentado no sofá. Escalou as pernas do ruivo e colocou seus braços cruzados acima dos joelhos deste, apoiando seu queixo nas mãos unidas e encarando o ruivo que suspirava pesadamente. Sorriu aquele sorriso radiante que só o verdadeiro Naruto Uzumaki conseguiria dar, e Gaara amaciou um pouco sua raiva momentânea – Estou feliz.

_ Sim, é pra estar. Quem diria que um dia um idiota como você ia ser promovido hein?

_ Cale a boca. – o loiro respondeu fazendo bico e tentando acertar um soco em Gaara, falhando miseravelmente devido o teor alcoólico, o que resultou em gargalhadas debochadas da parte do herdeiro Sabaku. Naruto rosnou irritado e escalou completamente o corpo do ruivo, subindo em seu colo e sentando-se sem pudor algum em seus joelhos, praticamente unindo ambas as virilidades.

Os dois já estavam a cinco anos namorando desde todo o incidente com os Uchihas e a vida por si só era extremamente maravilhosa na companhia um do outro. Porém até então não haviam se relacionado além de beijos e momentos afetivos, algumas mãos bobas e nada mais... Gaara suspirou intensamente, tentando se controlar pela enésima vez naquela semana. Naruto fazia essas coisas muitas vezes sem perceber, mas isso estava acabando com sua sanidade mental.

Cinco anos não é pouca coisa quando se trata desses... anseios hormonais.

_ Devíamos fazer nossa própria comemoração particular. – Naruto sussurrou, aproximando seu rosto cada vez mais do de Gaara, pretendendo beijá-lo. O ruivo sorriu de canto de boca, impedindo-o de se aproximar ao colocar o indicador em seus lábios, mantendo sua cabeça no devido lugar.

_ E o que você sugere, Baka? – Gaara provocou, acreditando que o loiro iria ficar irritado por tê-lo impedido de beijá-lo. Ele particularmente adorava ver Naruto irritado, achava estimulante, considerava que a irritação acentuava ainda mais a beleza exótica do rapaz. Mas para sua surpresa, essa não foi à reação de seu namorado: Naruto sorriu de maneira sacana, um sorriso torto e desafiador, antes de colocar a língua pra fora e lamber o dedo de Gaara, em seguida envolvendo-o por completo com seus lábios e chupando-o com força.

_ Não sei... O que você sugere? Hum? – perguntou sedutoramente ao desprender o dedo de Gaara de sua boca, ganhando um rosnar baixo e contido de seu companheiro que assistia a cena excitante. O ruivo encarava os olhos azuis com pupilas extremamente dilatadas, e sabia que seus olhos também não estavam muito diferentes. Inclusive tinha plena consciência de que as pupilas não eram as únicas coisas "dilatadas" do corpo dos dois.

_ Você está bêbado Naruto... – o ruivo respondeu com a voz fraca, tentando manter a razão enquanto cada célula de seu corpo gritava em seu ouvido 'Ótima sugestão! Perfeita!'. Ele sabia que Naruto só estava agindo assim devido à bebida e que ficaria furioso no dia seguinte, e Gaara não queria isso. Definitivamente não gostaria que a primeira vez deles fosse dessa maneira... Mas seu corpo discordava solenemente dessa forma de pensar, seus hormônios vibravam de tal forma que ele estremecia de leve.

Tentou levantar Naruto de seu colo, mas o loiro o impediu com as duas mãos, prendendo-o contra as costas do sofá e inclinando o corpo cada vez mais para frente, passando a beijar o pescoço pálido de seu enamorado e unindo as duas ereções encobertas com uma fricção que só poderia ser descrita como sublime ao se ajeitar no colo de seu amado.

_Oh... Deus..._

_ N-aruto... Por favor... – o ruivo implorou, não sabendo mais o que fazer e desejando que ele também não perdesse a coerência em breve. Em resposta, Naruto apenas o mordeu com força seu pescoço e subiu a caricia para seus lábios, lambendo toda pele exposta no processo de maneira obscena, finalizando o caminho com um beijo voluptuoso e demandador. Gaara conseguia sentir claramente o gosto de álcool, mas não era capaz de se importar nem um pouco diante do estimulo tão maravilhoso. Não era todo dia que um Naruto extremamente hormonal se encontrava acima de seu colo, rebolando e beijando-o daquela maneira.

_ Eu quero ter você como meu, me dar para você e te receber em retorno Gaara. Você tem quer ser meu, só meu! – Naruto falou ao pé do ouvido do namorado assim que o beijo foi interrompido, e o ruivo foi incapaz de conter o gemido de aprovação que surgira em sua garganta.

_ Porra Naruto... Assim fica difícil pensar... – o ruivo suspirou em resposta. Naruto apenas riu maliciosamente, guiando as mãos previamente imobilizadas de Gaara até sua própria bunda, fazendo-o segurar suas nádegas encobertas firmemente. Gaara corou, ele conseguia sentir pelo esquentar repentino de pele deste contra a sua bochecha.

_ Não pense. – sussurrou novamente em seu ouvido, antes de se afastar o suficiente para visualizar a cor-de-rosa que entornava as bochechas do seu amado, achando que ele ficava extremamente belo daquela maneira. O beijou mais uma vez, voltando a friccionar ambas as virilidades e ganhando um aperto forte em seu traseiro como recompensa. Gemeu entre o beijo, e Gaara não agüentou mais, cedendo aos anseios de seu corpo e do corpo daquele que ele sabia estar igualmente necessitado, mas que sempre complicava demais coisas extremamente simples.

A carícia se intensificou, Gaara colocou as mãos por baixo da camisa de Naruto, arranhando com força suas costas enquanto este soltou seus lábios e passou a lamber novamente a pele de seu pescoço, deixando chupões visíveis entre as carícias, mordendo o queixo antes de voltar a beijá-lo na boca. Gaara, guiado pelo próprio instinto, levou as mãos até o botão da calça social do namorado, liberando-o da casa e se preparando para abaixar o zíper para que pudesse despi-lo, mas subitamente Naruto parou com as carícias e se afastou, segurou os braços de Gaara e o impediu de continuar a mexer no fecho de sua calça. O ruivo piscou atordoado, e encarou as feições assustadas do loiro.

_ O que foi? – perguntou docemente, mas Naruto sequer respondeu, pulando para longe do colo de Sabaku correndo de maneira desajeitada pelo corredor, derrubando alguns móveis no processo. O ruivo ficou estático, ainda com as mãos no ar aonde há poucos instantes se encontrava o botão de Naruto, sem saber o que fazer. Ouviu, alguns instantes depois, um barulho de vômito intenso no banheiro de visitas e uns gemidos de dor e sofrimento, assim como uns xingamentos altos.

Gaara deixou os braços caírem ao lado do corpo enquanto ouvia tais sons peculiares, e depois de alguns instantes não se conteve: Gargalhou alto, seu corpo chocalhando devido ao riso descomunal. Balançava a cabeça enquanto tentava se conter, não acreditando no quão Baka seu namorado realmente conseguia ser.

Levantou-se e caminhou até o banheiro. Permaneceu alguns minutos apenas apreciando as costas de um Naruto sentado ao lado da privada em uma posição extremamente miserável até decidir se anunciar com um pigarro. O loiro vomitou mais uma vez e limpou a boca com a barra da camisa, virando-se brevemente para encarar o ruivo com olhos envergonhados, sem jamais retirar as mãos do objeto de porcelana.

_ Se você me chamar de idiota, me censurar ou brigar comigo eu te amaldiçoarei a queimar no fogo do inferno pra sempre, amorzinho. – Naruto falou com a voz ainda mais embriagada, mas dessa vez devido ao desconforto, voltando a vomitar mais uma vez. Gaara riu novamente, caminhando até o outro lado da privada, agachando-se e esperando o loiro erguer a cabeça antes de falar.

_ Naruto eu te amo tanto... – falou brevemente, com um sorriso nos lábios, ganhando um sorriso fraco em retorno, era tudo que o loiro conseguia fazer diante de tal quadro de enjoo – Quero me casar com você.

Um silêncio de pura descrença se sucedeu. Os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram e seu queixo caiu, encarando o ruivo sem acreditar no que ouvia. Piscou diversas vezes, e resolveu perguntar apenas para ter certeza de que estava, sim, tendo um momento de delírio. Delírio alcoólico, há que ponto havia chegado...

_ O-o que?

_ Te ver assim tão... Humano... Natural... Me fez perceber que eu te amo até mesmo nos momentos em que todo mundo te condenaria. Eu amo você inteiro Naruto, com todos os seus defeitos e qualidades. E isso basta pra mim, você está certo: devemos comemorar. O que acha de se casar comigo? – Gaara esticou a mão, acariciando a bochecha de Naruto com o polegar enquanto sorria – Eu prometo te tratar como um príncipe.

Naruto ainda ficou mais alguns segundos em silêncio, acreditando se tratar de uma brincadeira de mal gosto do namorado. Quem em sã consciência pede outra pessoa em casamento em um momento como aquele? Ou Gaara estava achando-o um motivo de chacota extremamente grande, ou ele era louco ou o amava do jeito extremamente estranho dele.

E no fundo Naruto sabia: era tanto a segunda quanto a terceira opção.

_ Você é doido Sabaku... – Naruto respondeu sem fôlego, mantendo um sorriso firme e radiante nos lábios mesmo com todo o enjoo momentâneo. Gaara engatinhou ate seu lado, sentando-se sobre os joelhos e pegando uma das mãos de Naruto com as suas. Ambos fitaram um ao outro por alguns segundos, sorrindo como completos idiotas apaixonados.

_ Não... Eu apenas acho que seu consigo te achar maravilhoso até quando está vomitando três barris de cevada, você é digno de juntar as escovas de dente comigo. – Naruto o respondeu com um soco fraco no ombro, fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais largamente - Isso é um sim?

_ Lógico que sim seu... ughh... – Naruto voltou a colocar a cabeça para dentro da privada, vomitando novamente enquanto Gaara pulava acima de seu corpo e abraçava suas costas, beijando sua nuca afetuosamente. Quando conseguiu se controlar, fez com que seu noivo largasse seu corpo, olhando-o de maneira envergonhada – Eu também gosto de ti e tudo mais, mas agora pode me dar um pouquinho de privacidade? Quero conversar em particular com o Hugo...

Gaara riu, levantando-se e caminhou até a porta. Virou-se brevemente antes de sair e encarou as costas curvadas do seu amor, não se contendo em fazer uma breve provocação enquanto pegava a maçaneta da porta.

_ Vou estar te esperando na sala, mas acho que pelo jeito o Hugo e você conversarão até o amanhecer, né Baka?

_ Cale a boca! – Naruto exclamou antes de vomitar mais uma vez, alcançando um vidro de perfume às cegas acima do balcão da pia e jogando em direção ao noivo que ousara lhe provocar, mas Gaara fechou a porta antes do objeto acertá-lo. Riu enquanto caminhava praticamente pulando de felicidade até a sala, e decidindo que como presente de noivado pouparia o loiro de ter que limpar toda aquela bagunça ao amanhecer: uma singela faxina durante a madrugada não fazia mal a ninguém, certo?

Muito menos a pessoa mais feliz do mundo naquele momento.

 

**(***)**

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so, I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_._

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

_Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de não ter feito_

_Mas eu continuo aprendendo_

_Eu não pretendia fazer aquelas coisas com você_

_E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir_

_Que eu apenas quero que você saiba_

_Oh Deus, oh Deus, oh Deus, oh Deus, oh Deus!_

O mantra se repetia na cabeça do loiro diversas vezes nos poucos instantes em que o casal caminhava até a porta da suíte presidencial. Gaara havia enfatizando veementemente o desejo de fazer a reserva na suíte mais cara do hotel mais caro naquela cidade, e Naruto não esqueceu o desespero sentido quando o ruivo anunciou que havia conseguido a reserva. "Por que algo tão caro!" ele havia questionado, ganhando um peteleco no nariz em resposta e um sorriso acompanhado das palavras de Gaara "Porque você merece Baka.".

Não havia contestado mais àquela época, pois Gaara estava sendo um doce com ele desde o começo das preparações do casamento. Não que o ruivo fosse rude consigo, na verdade ele costumava ser bastante carinhoso, mas parecia estar mais amável do que o normal desde o "sim" que Naruto o dissera. Só que o fato de ser um quarto tão caro tornava a pressão acima de Naruto muito maior – ele sentia como se fosse obrigado a fazer um... ahnn... bom serviço.

E ai estava a causa de todo seu nervosismo. Ele deveria não ter ouvido o conselho de Sasuke e ter bebido todas as garrafas de vinho da cerimônia, ele sabia que com bebida as coisas geralmente eram mais fáceis pra ele.  _Teme maldito desgraçado..._

Param os dois a frente da porta. Gaara se virou para Naruto e este sentiu seu coração acelerar. Precisava falar algo, qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa!

_ Você quer que eu te pegue no colo pra gente entrar? Ou... ann... Me pegar no colo? – perguntou, arrependendo-se instantemente e sentindo vontade de se jogar pela janela do corredor de tanta vergonha. Gaara arregalou os olhos e sorriu singelamente, controlando-se para não rir do nervosismo aparente de Naruto. Colocou o cartão magnético na porta, abrindo-a enquanto respondia.

_ Se você fizer qualquer uma dessas duas coisas, eu quero divórcio. – empurrou a porta, revelando o interior do quarto.

_ P-por que tem um hotel dentro de um hotel? – Naruto questionou, estupefato. Desta vez Gaara não se conteve, riu baixinho e agarrou a mão do esposo, entrando e fechando a porta às costas dos dois.

_ Não seja ridículo, isso é a apenas suíte e não outro hotel.

Todo o desespero momentâneo com relação à noite de núpcias foi esquecido por Naruto, que olhava abobalhado para o local impressionante. Havia uma espécie de hall de entrada, que dava para outros ambientes decorados em dourado e vermelho. Grossas cortinas de veludo estavam abertas revelando janelas enormes, e a vista da cidade inteira era apreciada daquele quarto, revelando as luzes bonitas dos prédios e postes da rua no início daquela noite, assim como a imensidão escura do mar iluminado minimamente pela lua. O primeiro ambiente assemelhava-se a uma sala de estar extremamente requintada, com uma televisão enorme à parede. O referido ambiente possuía uma parede de aquário que dividia outro cômodo, sendo este uma espécie de sala de jantar e...

Naruto decidiu parar de analisar aquela região da suíte, estava cada vez mais parecendo um castelo e isso o irritava e estressava. Olhou para o outro lado, se deparando com o quarto propriamente dito.

A cama era gigantesca e graças ao bom Deus não era uma cama d'agua, ele teria convulsões se fosse. Era enorme, com uma cabeceira rústica e extremamente bonita, quadros decorativos e mais televisões, mesas, sofás, argh... Pra que tantas coisas?

_ Gaara, me sinto em um reality show. – Naruto sussurrou, fazendo o ruivo olhá-lo com o cenho franzido.

_ Por quê?

_ Esse... "quarto" não é normal, parece aqueles que você só vê na televisão.

_ Tsk, Baka. Como é difícil agradar você hein... – o ruivo constatou, andando até o armário do quarto e abrindo uma das portas. Naruto percebeu que suas malas haviam sido desfeitas pelos funcionários do hotel e que todos os pertences do casal já estavam devidamente colocados nas portas do armário.

_ Me desculpe. – Naruto falou entristecido, percebendo que não havia começado as coisas do jeito certo. O ruivo fez um gesto breve com a mão para que ele não se preocupasse e começou a procurar algo nas gavetas do closet. Naruto, timidamente, caminhou até a cama, começando a retirar os sapatos para que pudesse tirar a roupa e... bem... acabar logo com aquilo.

Quando o loiro se concentrava em abrir o cinto de sua calça, Gaara se virou, percebendo a estranha movimentação.

_ O que está fazendo?

_ Ahmn... – o ruivo caminhou até Naruto, retirando as mãos dele da fivela do cinto com delicadeza. Em seguida ergueu o queixo do marido com o indicador, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos.

_ Pare com isso.

_ Mas...

_ Naruto, pare ok? Eu sinto seu nervosismo só de olhar para você, eu não desejo te ver assim nunca, principalmente hoje. Se por um acaso você não quiser... Eu não me importo.

_ O-o quê? Mas Gaara... Você fez questão desse quarto e...

_ Naruto pra mim sexo é apenas um complemento do que nos dois temos, acredito que você sinta o mesmo. Eu me casei para ficar próximo de você legalmente, para calar a boca de todos aqueles que nos criticavam e iniciar uma vida ao seu lado, não para te forçar a fazer sexo comigo. Isso pra mim é algo que eu não recusaria, óbvio, mas não é o essencial.

Era a mais pura verdade. Naruto amava Gaara e apenas o fato de estar ao lado dele já bastava para a plenitude de sua alma. Sentia vontade de fazer sexo com o ruivo muitas e muitas vezes, se controlando devido ao medo do desconhecido – mas mesmo não tendo feito até agora, sentia-se completamente satisfeito apenas com o que eles possuíam. O loiro sorriu, concordando minimamente com a cabeça antes de beijar Gaara nos lábios brevemente, pois este voltou o corpo para trás, entregando uma peça de roupa ao loiro confuso.

_ Vista isso, eu vou te esperar na piscina ok?

_ Piscina? – Naruto piscou confuso. Gaara pretendia voltar para a área compartilhada do hotel? – mas Gaara, eu não quero descer, quero ficar no nosso quarto com você, cansei de fazer social.

_ Quem falou em descer? – o ruivo pegou novamente o queixo de Naruto, fazendo-o virar brevemente a cabeça e encarar a porta aberta do quarto principal. Seu olhar atravessou a janela do hall e ele percebeu, pela primeira vez, que além da sala de estar havia uma porta de vidro que dava para uma área de terraço.

A área possuía uma jacuzzi enorme, ligada e iluminada. Mais a frente, uma piscina retangular enorme, uma área de bar e...

_Oh Deus, Gaara é louco de pedra mesmo._

_ Quanto custou esse quarto? – Naruto perguntou enquanto abaixava a cabeça e cobria o rosto com as mãos, sentindo sua pele esquentar de vergonha e desespero. Gaara estava tornando isso tudo tão difícil...

O ruivo parecia ignorar o desespero do marido, rindo baixinho e se levantando para fechar a porta do armário e ira até a área da piscina, decidindo responder antes de fechar a porta e deixar Naruto a sós.

_ Pode ter certeza que não foi nem 1% do preço que você vale pra mim.

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_._

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_Uma razão para recomeçar_

_E a razão é você_

_ Eu estou de olhos fechados, seria interessante se você parasse de ficar envergonhado ai e entrasse logo na água. – Gaara falou, ouvindo os passos tímidos de Naruto até a borda da piscina. Percebeu audivelmente quando este engoliu em seco e testou timidamente a temperatura da água com as mãos ou os pés.

Excelente, agora Gaara tinha Naruto onde ele queria. Abriu os olhos, percebendo que este estava próximo de si, ajoelhado no chão e molhando a mão direita na água da piscina. Sorriu, agarrando o braço de Naruto e fitando o olhar assustado do marido antes de puxá-lo com força para dentro da piscina, ouvindo um grito de surpresa em seguida e um barulho de algo pesado atingindo a superfície da água. Foi incapaz de conter a risada que se formava em sua garganta.

_ Argh! – Naruto grunhiu ao retomar a superfície, encarando Gaara com olhos azuis extremamente furiosos enquanto este sorria e ainda tentava controlar a risada – Vou te matar! Por que fez isso?

_ Pra te deixar bravo, adoro ver você assim. – o ruivo respondeu, cruzando os braços desafiadoramente. Naruto estava realmente irritando, e pulou para cima de Gaara, tentando brigar, mas sendo levado na brincadeira como sempre.

Com os cinco anos de namoro, algumas coisas foram percebidas e adaptadas pelo casal. Gaara sabia que Naruto tinha um temperamento forte e autoritário, mas sabia que era extremamente envergonhado com relação ao seu corpo e, principalmente, com o corpo do namorado, agora esposo. Naruto não aceitava muito bem o fato de os dois terem o mesmo sexo, e o ruivo havia respeitado isso até o presente momento. Apesar do corpo de Naruto reagir imensamente aos seus toques e tanto Gaara quanto o referido loiro terem certeza da sexualidade dele, algo o bloqueava, impedindo de apreciar essa sensação e se deixar levar. Talvez o medo, talvez um preconceito próprio, talvez até mesmo o trauma mental que toda confusão dos irmãos Uchiha pudesse ter causado na mente do amado... Gaara não sabia ao certo, só sabia que isso acontecia e tentava aceitar da melhor forma possível.

Como o ruivo havia sido extremamente paciente até então, tentaria uma abordagem mais direta. Não iria obrigar o marido a nada, mas iria tentar fazê-lo perder esse bloqueio estúpido – podia ouvir seus hormônios soltarem fogos de artifício em comemoração por sua decisão.

Imobilizou o loiro de olhos azuis furiosos com as duas mãos contra a borda da piscina, beijando-o para acalmá-lo e percebendo que havia amaciado a fera o suficiente para que pudesse liberá-lo da pegada alguns segundos depois, quando este finalmente se rendeu. Naruto suspirou entre beijo, entrelaçando seus braços ao redor do amante e trazendo-o para mais perto, esquecendo momentaneamente a ausência de roupas que seria motivo para extrema vergonha caso ele não estivesse tão imerso na sensação de prazer.

Gaara foi quem interrompeu o beijo, decidindo que havia coisas que precisavam ser ditas antes de tentar qualquer aproximação sexual com Naruto. O loiro mordeu seu lábio assim que estes se desprenderam dos seus, mas Gaara não correspondeu à segunda tentativa de beijo, abrindo os olhos e aguardando que seu amado fizesse o mesmo. Naruto encarou os olhos verdes de Gaara, e o ruivo uniu sua testa à da figura amada, apreciando cada detalhezinho daquela íris que sempre tirava o seu fôlego por completo.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_._

_Eu sinto muito ter te magoado_

_É algo com que devo conviver todos os dias_

 

_ Naruto, eu sinto muito por toda dor que te fiz passar naquela época idiota e completamente sem sentido da minha vida. Você sabe muito bem que se eu estou aqui de pé nesse instante se deve a você e exclusivamente você... Mas quero que você saiba que eu não te amo por gratidão. Eu sempre te amei. – Gaara pegou as duas mãos de Naruto e aproximou-as de seus lábios, beijando-as afetuosamente e soltando apenas uma em seguida, entrelaçando os dedos e acariciando a palma da outra mão com o polegar enquanto falava, observando os olhos azuis começarem a brilhar intensamente como pedras preciosas devido à formação de lágrimas. – Eu te amei desde o instante que você veio fazer aquele trato comigo, pedindo para eu jogar videogame com você. Eu te amei incondicionalmente naquele dia, e por isso nunca consegui por a mão em você. E isso abalou completamente toda minha estrutura de mundo, pois eu nunca havia me sentido assim e sei que nunca mais vou sentir, apenas você me proporciona esse sentimento.

_ Gaara...

_ Não me interrompa, eu preciso falar isso. – pediu com cautela, ganhando um aceno mínimo e tímido de cabeça para que continuasse a falar.

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_._

_E toda a dor que eu te fiz passar_

_Eu gostaria de poder retirá-la completamente_

_ Quando eu me lembro de tudo que te fiz passar por eu ser um completo imbecil, eu tenho vontade arrebentar a mim mesmo na porrada. – Gaara falou entre um riso singelo, arrancando um sorriso comedido do marido e fazendo as primeiras lágrimas se derramarem, amparando-as com o dedo enquanto acariciava as bochechas do amado – Eu jamais me perdoei por te fazer chorar naquele meu quarto imundo enquanto eu estava agindo como um completo covarde e egoísta. Eu disse aquela época e repito hoje com a mesma convicção: aquele chão imundo não era digno de suas lágrimas. Sinto-me realizado por poder ampará-las agora com minhas próprias mãos.

Naruto ergueu uma das mãos para limpar seu rosto, mas Gaara o impediu com as mãos com delicadeza, beijando a segunda lágrima, sugando-a com ternura, encarando os olhos brilhantes do amado em seguida.

_ Não faça isso, hoje eu tomo completa responsabilidade das lágrimas que eu causo em você...

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_._

_E ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas_

_É por isso que eu preciso que você escute_

_ Não seja tonto Gaara, eu não estou chorando de tristeza... – Naruto respondeu, sorrindo ainda mais e derramando mais lágrimas, todas elas foram amparadas pelos dedos de Gaara, que o acariciava com ternura e o puxava cada vez para mais perto com o braço vago. Uniu novamente sua testa com a de Naruto, e esfregou a ponta de seu nariz ao nariz arrebitado do loiro afetuosamente, ganhando um risinho devido a caricia – Você está tão besta hoje, você nunca é assim.

_ Eu só estou feliz. Lembra quando você agiu completamente fora da sua personalidade porque estava feliz pela promoção? Imagina o tamanho da minha felicidade em saber que finalmente você é meu e apenas meu... Isso é o suficiente para me fazer agir dessa maneira, não é? – Gaara perguntou, mas Naruto não quis responder, se limitando a fechar os olhos e se inclinar para beijar o ruivo suavemente nos lábios. Assim que interromperam o beijo singelo, Gaara recomeçou a falar, mas Naruto ouviu tudo de olhos fechados – Eu era uma pessoa terrível Naruto, você não sabe nem da metade das coisas horríveis que eu...

_ Eu não quero saber… Eu não me interesso pelo Gaara do passado, eu me casei com este que está na minha frente. Pode enterrá-lo assim como eu já enterrei. – o loiro respondeu com convicção, ainda sem abrir os olhos, mas envolvendo o ruivo em um abraço forte. Gaara suspirou contente.

_ Isso facilita bastante as coisas... Vou me limitar apenas a dizer que o Gaara com quem você se casou foi criado por suas próprias mãos... Eu jamais seria quem sou hoje se você não estivesse aparecido na minha vida. Você me completou de tal forma, preencheu completamente o vazio que eu sentia em meu coração e por isso te peço, confie em mim meu amor. Prometo que você não vai se arrepender.

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_._

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

_ O-ok... – Naruto respondeu timidamente, e Gaara apertou ainda mais a mão dele, puxando-o e guiando-o para a escada da piscina enquanto caminhava devagar. Durante todo o processo, Naruto não abriu os olhos. Gaara sabia que essa atitude não era resultado da vergonha, e sim uma prova de confiança: Naruto o deixaria guiá-lo, queria demonstra que confiava plenamente nele. E o coração de Gaara esquentou consideravelmente com tal constatação.

_Finalmente..._

Andaram até o quarto, e não se importaram com o fato de ambos estarem molhados quando deitaram na cama de casal enorme, lado a lado. Naruto finalmente abriu os olhos, revelando uma quantidade avassaladora de emoções no olhar. Gaara se sentiu confuso diante de tanta explosão, e decidiu que precisava perguntar. Não aguentava mais esperar...

_ Você confia em mim?

_ Confio.

_ Você me ama? – pronto, o estrago estava feito.

Na verdade apesar de todos os anos de namoro, apesar de Gaara declarar seu amor constantemente para Naruto desde que quase o perdera para dois tiros de pistola e um traumatismo craniano há cinco anos, Naruto nunca falou as três palavras mágicas. Gaara as vezes achava que não precisava ouvir, mas na verdade ele precisava. Ele necessitava ouvir, nem que fosse uma única vez.

_ Eu te amo mais que tudo no mundo... – o loiro respondeu com a voz falha, até mesmo dura de emoção.

O coração de Gaara pareceu se expandir em seu tórax, batendo de maneira dolorosa contra suas costelas. Seus lábios procuraram os de Naruto no mesmo instante, mas ele não precisou ir muito longe, pois o próprio loiro veio ao seu encontro ao mesmo tempo, paixão refletindo intensamente nos olhos azuis antes de ambos se fecharem com a união de bocas.

Parecia que uma chama havia se ascendido nos dois corpos: eles estavam respirando profundamente e rapidamente, fora de controle diante de um beijo tão intenso. As mãos de Gaara percorreram o caminho pelo corpo de Naruto até entrelaçarem-se nos cachos molhados dele, puxando-o para mais próximo de si, e este, por sua vez, colocou a mão direita na nuca de Gaara, aproximando-o da mesma maneira e encorajando seus movimentos. As pernas de ambos entrelaçaram-se de maneira afetuosa e carinhosa, roçando de leve e procurando mapear a parte inferior do corpo alheio.

Naruto não se questionou de mais nada, sua mente nunca esteve tão silenciosa perante todos os seus medos e receios. Quando os lábios de Gaara soltaram os seus, para que eles pudessem respirar, o loiro simplesmente se deixou guiar pelos instintos, puxando o corpo de Gaara com as duas mãos para cima do seu, sendo imediatamente atacado novamente pelos lábios recheados de luxúria de seu marido, clamando sua boca com a língua novamente e deixando seu corpo encostar intimamente ao corpo do loiro.

Nunca haviam tido uma sessão de amassos tão intima, praticamente nus, com aquela intensidade de prazer. Estavam ultrapassando uma barreira e ambos sabiam disso – sabiam que não havia mais volta, e era exatamente isso que queriam.

Gaara desprendeu seus lábios da boca de Naruto, mordendo seu pescoço com carinho até chegar à altura do lóbulo de sua orelha, lambendo-a antes de morder com delicadeza. Naruto gemeu e corou instantaneamente, uma de suas mãos voou até sua boca para tentar parar os sons de saírem de controle.

Percebendo o gesto mesmo sem ver, uma das mãos de Gaara envolveu a de Naruto, levantando dedo por dedo com cuidado e suavidade, até retirá-la completamente dos lábios que ele tanto amava e que estavam emitindo músicas para os seus ouvidos.

_ Não. Quero te ouvir... – sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido, voltando a atacá-lo com os dentes.

Naruto não conseguiu manter a sanidade diante de todos aqueles sentimentos, os dentes de Gaara em sua orelha, o peso do corpo do marido conta o seu… Mas se achava que estava perdendo a compostura agora, percebeu a irracionalidade de tais pensamentos logo em seguida: Quando achou que estava colocando tudo sobre controle novamente e poderia fazer algo para Gaara também se sentir bem, ele friccionou sua virilidade com força contra a de Naruto, sem parar, ganhando mais e mais gemidos acompanhados de palavras incoerentes de seu amado. Naruto fechou os olhos com força, envergonhado e excitado, sentindo seu corpo ficar cada vez mais quente. A sensação prazerosa apenas intensificou quando sentiu dedos tímidos de Gaara percorrerem seu peitoral em direção a sua única peça de roupa.

_ Naruto... – Gaara suspirou em seu ouvido, acompanhando o elástico do tecido molhado com o indicador, aguardando pelo consentimento do seu amado. Naruto estava tão imerso em prazer que sequer percebia o pedido silencioso, então Gaara se obrigou a falar – Posso te tocar?

_ Sim... Por favor... – respondeu sem fôlego, gemendo alto quando o ruivo abaixou completamente a peça de roupa e envolveu seus dedos em sua ereção com força – D-deus...

Gaara se sentia extremamente excitado, respirando da mesma maneira descompassada que o parceiro, mesmo não sendo ele o receptor da carícia. Naruto abriu os olhos, encarando-o perante pálpebras entreabertas de prazer, e então Gaara finalmente entendeu como as coisas deviam ser: não deveria marcar aqueles belos olhos azuis com hematomas, nem sequer gerar lágrimas nestes, mas sim prazer... Recheando-os de prazer, luxuria e felicidade, fazendo-os terem suas pupilas dilatadas perante seu clamor. Era essa sua razão de vida.

_And the reason is you_

_._

_E a razão é você_

_ Você é lindo – deixou escapar brevemente por seus lábios ao olhar para baixo e apreciar, finalmente, o corpo desnudo de Naruto por completo. O loiro envergonhou-se e tentou cobrir sua intimidade com as mãos, mas Gaara acelerou a masturbação, fazendo suas mãos caírem pesadamente à lateral de seu corpo quando este perdeu qualquer coerência e esqueceu completamente o que queria fazer, se rendendo ao prazer – Não ouse me privar mais dessa visão Naruto...

_ O-ok... Oh, deus, Gaara, por favor!

_ Por favor o que Baka? – perguntou, encarando mais uma vez os olhos brilhantes do esposo, apreciando como seu rosto estava cada vez mais corado. Lambeu os lábios, tendo uma idéia instantânea de algo que queria experimentar – Naruto, você quer se sentir melhor ainda?

_ Eu... Eu quero...

Com o consentimento do parceiro, Gaara largou a ereção de Naruto, ganhando um grunhido de irritação em resposta. Abaixou seu corpo na cama, beijando lentamente o peitoral abaixo de si, mordendo cada pedacinho da pele de sua barriga até chegar próximo a sua ereção.

_ Espera, Gaara, você... agnnn! – Qualquer coisa que o loiro pretendia dizer foi completamente perdida no tempo e espaço. O ruivo lambeu seu membro da base até a cabeça, saboreando seu gosto particular e chegando a conclusão que ele muito o agradava, logo depois envolvendo o pênis de Naruto completamente com sua boca. O loiro agarrou seus cabelos, gemendo alto de prazer, sua respiração, se possível, ainda mais instável e ofegante.

Naruto havia se relacionado com meninas e feito coisas do gênero quando ainda não havia iniciado o romance com Gaara, mas definitivamente não era tão prazeroso como estava sendo agora. Não sabia dizer se era devido ao fato de ele ser gay ou...

 

–  _Olha, se ele está esperando até agora será que não merece um crédito? Ele não vai deixar nada ser ruim pra você... Eu posso odiar o Gaara com todas as minhas forças, mas eu reconheço que ele te ama e se ele te ama, vai ser bom e você vai gostar. Vai ser melhor do que com qualquer outra garota que você fez Naruto, porque vai ter amor._

As palavras de Sasuke ecoaram em sua mente com total compreensão.  _Maldito Teme - bastardo que acerta tudo..._

Mas Sasuke não teve tempo o suficiente para continuar na mente do loiro, pois as ondas de prazer que seu corpo recebia fizeram-no esquecer de qualquer coisa que não fosse seu maravilhoso marido entre suas pernas lhe proporcionando tamanho prazer.

_ Ahn... Gaara... Eu... Eu...! – Sem tomar consciência do que fazia, Naruto ergueu seu próprio quadril numa tentativa de entrar mais fundo na garganta do amado, mas Gaara o segurou contra a cama para impedi-lo de tomar o controle. Era ele quem estava proporcionando esse prazer ao loiro, e ele queria ter o controle e calma no que fazia. Afinal de contas, para ele era algo novo também.

Não apenas o gosto de Naruto ou esse tipo de intimidade com ele, mas Gaara nunca havia feito isso com outra pessoa. Apesar de não ser virgem, seus sexos anteriores eram completamente animalescos, sem nenhum tipo de preliminar – a não ser que fosse direcionada para ele, nunca o contrário. Chupou o membro de Naruto com um pouco mais de força, ganhando um grito de prazer como recompensa, decidindo manter a sucção enquanto iniciava o vai e vem com sua cabeça, sem jamais deixar de acariciá-lo com a língua. Descobriu que sentia extremo prazer em dar prazer, não apenas em comandar... Pelo menos quando se tratava de Naruto.

_And the reason is you_

_._

_E a razão é você_

_ Pare! Ga...ahh... eu vou... Se você continuar eu vou…! – ao ouvir tais palavras, o ruivo percebeu que seria incapaz de parar mesmo que desejasse. Liberou o membro de sua boca apenas por um breve segundo.

_ Goza pra mim meu amor. – falou em voz alta, voltando a capturá-lo com os lábios e reiniciando a caricia ainda mais rápido. Ouvia os sons magníficos e incoerentes que Naruto emitia, alguns se assemelhavam vagamente com seu nome, e sentiu dor quando o loiro segurou seu cabelo com mais força, chegando ao orgasmo e despejando seu sêmen fundo na garganta de Gaara, fazendo-o engasgar de leve.

O ruivo engoliu a essência de Naruto e subiu novamente a seu encontro, e o loiro corou ainda mais ao perceber o que seu marido havia feito.

_ Sinto... excitado... novamente só em ver... isso... – Naruto falava entre as arfadas profundas de ar, levando um dos dedos até o canto da boca de Gaara e retirando uma gota de sêmen que havia escapado. O ruivo, ao perceber, lambeu a ponta do dedo do loiro, fazendo-o corar ainda mais – Gaara!

_ O que? Eu te acho delicioso, por inteiro ué. – assim que ouviu as palavras, Naruto resolveu deixar a vergonha de lado e apreciar o momento, puxando Gaara para próximo de si novamente e voltando a beijá-lo com luxúria e paixão. Passou ele mesmo a retirar a sunga do amado, arranhando sua perna com delicadeza e ganhando gemidos de Gaara no processo. Assim que o ruivo se viu livre da peça de roupa, deixou novamente sua virilidade se encontrar com a de Naruto, desta vez sem qualquer tecido para impedi-los de sentir o calor um do outro. Os dois engasgaram-se com o ar, encarando ambos os olhos luxuriosos quando Naruto levou uma das mãos para as duas ereções, a própria já estava praticamente retomada, iniciando uma masturbação lenta e torturante.

_ M-merda... – Gaara suspirou, fechando os olhos com força. Estava tão excitado que chegava a doer, precisava de algo mais intenso, mais forte... Não podia esperar mais, ele precisava de Naruto de qualquer maneira – Baka...

_ Você é um idiota... ann... Me chama de Baka até numa hora dessas... – o loiro respondeu, e Gaara abriu os olhos para encará-lo, levando ambas as mãos até a cabeça do loiro e segurando-o para que o encarasse nos olhos, ignorando completamente as palavras que acabara de ouvir.

_ Eu preciso de você, de qualquer jeito. Eu não me aguento mais...

_ Mas...

_ Se você tem medo de que eu vá te machucar, eu deixo você... ahn... Ser o ativo. Eu não me importo. – Gaara respondeu, corando de leve ao ouvir o que ele mesmo dizia. Jamais imaginou se colocar nessa posição submissa, não era de sua personalidade agir assim, mas por Naruto ele faria qualquer coisa. Ele precisava MESMO sentir o corpo do loiro unido ao seu, seja lá como fosse.

_And the reason is you_

_._

_E a razão é você_

Naruto piscou atordoado, captando as palavras de Gaara lentamente. Parou a masturbação dupla, descansando o braço ao lado do corpo e olhando para o marido com incredulidade. Gaara mordeu o lábio, acreditando que havia falado a coisa errada. Naruto iria ficar furioso com ele por tê-lo forçado a fazer sexo...  _Merda... Droga!_

_ O que diabos... –  _Merda! Porra! Estraguei tudo!_  Gaara fechou os olhos, pronto para levar um soco furioso de Naruto - … te fez pensar que eu não ia querer me submeter a você?

As palavras de Naruto não foram compreendidas instantaneamente. Gaara demorou três segundos para perceber que não havia apanhado e que o loiro aguardava uma resposta. Quando abriu os olhos percebeu que o loiro buscava algo no criado mudo, algo que provavelmente Gaara havia guardado antes de se irem para a piscina. Achou o tubo de lubrificante, e o entregou para o ruivo confuso.

_ Eu tinha medo de fazer algo ruim para você, de você não gostar de mim. Nunca tive medo da dor, ou vergonha dessa posição, idiota.

_ ... Você só pode estar brincando… - Gaara suspirou, segurando o lubrificante com a mão trêmula. Naruto limitou-se a sorrir brevemente, elevando e abaixando os ombros em um sinal de dúvida. Gaara deixou o objeto cair ao lado do corpo de Naruto e voltou a encará-lo com intensidade nos olhos, deixando seu próprio olhar se tornar mais feral ao perceber que podia liberar mais um pouco seus instintos: Naruto não tinha medo da dor, tinha medo de algo completamente impossível! E ele o faria perceber isso – Naruto, sabe aquele dia que nós estávamos em um restaurante com um monte de gente e você começou a acariciar minha perna?

_ Sim... Foi no aniversario da Sakura-chan, você tinha machucado a perna e eu quis...

_ Eu gozei só com isso, ali mesmo, naquela mesa. – Gaara declarou, sentindo vontade de rir da reação assustada do loiro. Beijou-lhe a boca com extrema brutalidade, ganhando gemidos quentes dos lábios já inchados de tantas caricias – Como você pode imaginar que eu não sentiria prazer ao estar com você? Só de encostar em você eu já morro de tesão Naruto...

_ Ahn... O-ok, esqueça a minha babaquice...

_ Deus, você é complemente Baka mesmo. – antes de receber uma resposta do amado, Gaara procurou o tubo de lubrificante com uma das mãos, olhando nos olhos de Naruto com tanta possessividade que este foi incapaz de reclamar por ter sido xingado – Mas eu amo até isso em você...

_And the reason is you_

_._

_E a razão é você_

Sentou-se ao lado de Naruto, abrindo o tubo de lubrificante e aplicando grande quantidade em seus dedos, ignorando o olhar envergonhado que o parceiro dava a seus dedos agora encobertos pela substancia viscosa e transparente. O loiro respirava cada vez mais rápido, nervoso, perante o desconhecido.

Gaara puxou Naruto para cima de seu colo, fazendo-o se sentar sobre seu corpo e voltando a beijá-lo com dominação para distraí-lo. Em poucos instantes o loiro estava tão dominado que gemia entre os estalos do beijo, esquecendo completamente o que estava por vir. Recordou-se de seu nervosismo apenas quando sentiu o dedo médio do ruivo na região mais intima de seu corpo, e choramingou de leve dentre o beijo, mas criou coragem o suficiente para não pedir que parasse.

_ Você está pronto? – o ruivo o questionou docemente, e Naruto respondeu com um breve aceno de cabeça. O penetrou lentamente, ganhando um suspiro intenso que não demonstrava nada além de um leve desconforto. Continuou o vai e vem com apenas um dedo por praticamente um minuto, quando finalmente inseriu o indicador, dessa vez arrancando um murmuro de dor do loiro – Se quiser eu paro.

_ N-não... Continue... – respondeu com a voz baixa e falha, e Gaara compeliu seu desejo, puxando-o ainda mais para cima de seu corpo e reiniciando o vai e vem de seus dedos com força, atingindo a próstata do esposo sem sequer ter que procurar. Eram naturais, tinham química, não havia como negar isso. Naruto gemeu alto, sentia intenso prazer, sabia que chegaria ao orgasmo daquela maneira se continuassem assim, mas não era isso que desejava naquele momento. Ele sentia intensa necessidade de dar prazer para Gaara da mesma forma que estava recebendo.

Ele desejava isso até mais do que seu próprio prazer... Sasuke estava realmente certo, quando havia amor tudo era extremamente mais intenso e menos egoísta... Era muito bom.

_ Gaara, chega, pare de me provocar. – Falou da maneira mais firme que conseguiu, arrancando uma risadinha baixa e prepotente do ruivo, mas não se importando com esse detalhe naquele momento.

Gaara o posicionou novamente na cama e o atacou com os lábios em um beijo lascivo. Sua língua entrou cada vez mais dentro da boca de Naruto, e este pode sentir o parceiro se posicionar entre suas pernas. Uma das mãos largas de Gaara percorreu o caminho na lateral de seu corpo, atravessando o seu quadril e chegando até sua coxa, erguendo uma das pernas parcialmente, aumentando o contato entre ambas as intimidades. Algo quente e úmido foi pressionado contra a entrada de Naruto e ele quase se moveu para baixo a fim de sentir o prazer prometido novamente. Gaara finalizou o beijo com a respiração completamente ofegante e encarou o parceiro nos olhos, falando sem fôlego entre as arfadas de ar.

_ Naruto... Respire fundo...

E ele realizou o comando, sentindo a pressão em sua entrada aumentar levemente.

_ Agora, expire devagar...

Naruto permitiu que seu pulmão soltasse o ar de uma vez só por meio de um grito alto de sua garganta, o mais alto até o determinado momento quando Gaara o penetrou de uma vez só de maneira forte, porém lentamente. Chuva começou a cair forte no exterior do hotel, como se acompanhasse todo turbilhão de emoções que se passava entre o casal. A dor era grande, mas Naruto só se deu conta de seu próprio grito esganiçado quando sentiu a mão de Gaara em seu cabelo, acariciando-o afetuosamente, e percebeu que ele novamente voltava a falar ao pé de seu ouvido.

_ Shiii... Respire meu amor, respire.

Doía bastante. Bastante nada, doía pra caralho mesmo. Naruto trincou os dentes, respirando com força e fazendo e fechando os olhos na tentativa de conter toda aquela dor dilacerante. Não queria desistir, não iria parar, confiava em Gaara e se sentia, pela primeira vez, completo... Era tão intenso sentir seu amado dentro de si, tão surreal, tão completamente certo que ele se sentia a beira de lágrimas; não pela dor, mas sim pela emoção.

Mas tentava se controlar, pois sabia que Gaara iria irritá-lo para sempre se percebesse tal momento de extrema emoção.

_ Ahn... N-naruto... Você quer que eu pare? – o ruivo perguntou brevemente, observando a umidade que se formava nos olhos fechados do amado. Naruto abriu os olhos assustado, encarando com súplica imensa no olhar.

_Não! Por favor Gaara! Não! Eu sou seu, eu QUERO ser seu!_

Não conseguiu falar seus pensamentos, se limitando apenas a negar com um gesto de cabeça, movimentando-se pela primeira vez e percebendo que agora já não doía com a mesma intensidade. Gaara compreendeu a motivação no rebolar suave do loiro e retirou-se brevemente de dentro do corpo do amado, retornando da maneira mais suave que conseguiu, tremendo e tentando conter ao máximo seus instintos, não queria machucá-lo. Naruto simplesmente deixou de pensar em qualquer coisa, não se sentia mais uma pessoa, um indivíduo: conseguia ouvir o coração de Gaara bater freneticamente, sentia sua ereção vibrar dentro de si, ouvia os gemidos sensuais do amado e os imitava como eco em sua própria boca. Ele se sentia, finalmente, uma unidade com aquele que amava, como se os dois formassem uma pessoa só.

_ Oh... na... Na-naruto... – Gaara gemeu entre os dentes fechados com força, deixando sua própria cabeça cair no ombro do amando. Naruto assistiu os músculos dos braços do marido se contraírem quando ele fez força para retirar seu próprio membro de dentro de seu ânus, retornando com uma penetração longa e lenta – D-deus, Naruto... Você... Tão apertado... – falou entre as arfadas de ar, tremendo levemente abaixo do troque do loiro, sua expressão facial demonstrando extrema concentração, tentando ao máximo não perder a coerência de seus movimentos.

O fato de o ruivo estar agindo de maneira tão cuidadoso consigo fez um desejo extremamente intenso se formar no baixo ventre de Naruto, uma sombra do prazer que sentira com os dedos do parceiro. Sentiu que naquela velocidade não atingiria aquela sensação por completo, mas sabia que Gaara não aceleraria o movimento se não tivesse certeza que seu amado havia se acostumado com a dor.

Mas a dor prevalecia apenas de leve, sendo lentamente substituída por esse prazer eminente.

Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior, erguendo seu próprio quadril de encontro à virilidade do ruivo quando este fazia o movimento de vai-e-vem, encontrando-o no meio do caminho e gerando uma penetração ainda mais forte, acompanhada de um barulho alto de pele contra pele. Ambos gemeram alto, e Gaara não se conteve, abaixando sua boca e mordendo o ombro de Naruto para tentar se conter novamente. O ruivo instintivamente levou sua mão à ereção do corpo suado abaixo de si, segurando-a com seus dedos trêmulos a fim de estimulá-lo, mas tal ato fez Naruto gemer mais alto ainda e elevar novamente seu quadril para cima, com mais força, fazendo o membro do ruivo penetrá-lo ainda mais fundo.

_ Oh... Merda... Naruto!

_ Ah... Gaara… porra… Eu não sou de porcelana.

Antes que Gaara pudesse compreender as palavras de Naruto, ele foi girado na cama, ficando agora abaixo de seu corpo, contra o colchão encharcado pela água da piscina. O loiro, sem jamais interromper a penetração, sentou no colo de Gaara com força, brindo a boca em um grito silencioso de dor e prazer e arrancando um grunhido feral do homem abaixo de si.

_ Naruto... Isso… Tão bom… Dentro de você... argn... – falava palavras incoerentes, fincando suas unhas com força no quadril que rebolava com cada vez menos pudor em seu membro. Naruto começou a gemer cada vez mais alto, não sentia mais dor, mas sabia que seria capaz de sentir ainda mais prazer e não estava conseguindo daquela maneira. Precisava iniciar um vai e vem mais rápido, mais forte, mais intenso... Debruçou-se sobre o corpo do amado, beijando e mordendo a lateral do pescoço de Gaara antes de respirar fundo para falar.

_ Gaara… por favor… me come... mais forte… - sussurrou no ouvido do marido, ganhando um rosnado animalesco daquele que amava e sentindo seu próprio quadril ser parado pelas mãos firmes e erguido de leve no ar – Eu preciso sentir você mais e mais.

_ Porra... Naruto... Eu estava tentando ser gentil aqui. – foram as palavras ríspidas que Gaara falou antes de reiniciar o vai e vem sobre o seu próprio comando, com força e velocidade, sabendo que depois de ouvir a súplica do marido não seria mais capaz de diminuir a intensidade do movimento, nem se quisesse. Naruto gritou mais uma vez, tremendo forte e sentindo finalmente uma onda inebriante de prazer e incoerência extrema – Mmmm... Achei...

O ruivo murmurou com os olhos fechados, penetrando Naruto novamente e encontrando o mesmo ponto dentro de seu corpo, fazendo-o choramingar em êxtase. A sensação era mais intensa que qualquer coisa que ele havia sentido em sua vida, mais prazerosa até mesmo que o orgasmo proporcionado por Gaara há poucos minutos atrás. Ele foi incapaz de relembrar quem eles eram, onde estavam ou o que faria em seguida... Sua mente apenas registrava o intenso prazer e apenas Gaara interessava naquele momento. Seu cheiro, suas mãos, sua voz, sua penetração cada vez mais forte e brutal. O tempo foi perdido, ele duvidava até mesmo que isso ainda existisse no mundo, pois tudo que interessava era a velocidade crescente de Gaara e o prazer intenso que estava despejando em seu corpo ao mover-se dentro dele, para dentro e para fora, capturando-o, fazendo-o seu.

_ Ahhh... Mmm.. Gaara… Ga..ah!... Oh deus… - seus gemidos incoerentes foram interrompidos quando sentiu os cabelos de sua nuca serem puxados com força, acompanhando dos lábios de Gaara de encontro aos seus e, posteriormente, um novo girar de corpos. Ele o posicionou contra o colchão novamente, erguendo suas pernas acima de seus ombros e voltando a beijá-lo, penetrando-o com mais força. Naruto interrompeu o beijo com um grito de prazer forte, arranhando as costas nuas do marido e ganhando um gemido selvagem devido à ação. Suas mãos se fecharam em punhos firmes ao redor dos cabelos avermelhados que ele tanto amava, e ele gritava cada vez mais alto o nome daquele que o marcava, fazendo a luxuria aumentar cada vez mais e mais em cada fibra de seu corpo e do corpo do parceiro; a insanidade da velocidade nunca enganava ninguém, as contrações do canal apertado de Naruto também não.

_ Naruto... Estou... Tão perto de... Mn... – o ruivo falava entre os gemidos de prazer, a penetração ficando cada vez mais rápida e forte. Naruto entrelaçou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Gaara, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos e percebendo quão maravilhoso seu amado era imerso em insano prazer daquela forma, suado e selvagem de tanta excitação. Naruto mordeu o lábio, conseguindo segurar seu orgasmo apenas o suficiente para falar com a voz falha e aguda.

_ Dentro... de mim. Por favor… Quero sentir… Preciso sentir você por completo… Ahh!

Ao ouvir tais palavras, todo restante de coerência dentro de Gaara se despedaçou em mil pedaços. Ele rosnou ferozmente e acelerou as investidas com mais brutalidade e luxuria intensa. O corpo de Naruto se ergueu na cama enquanto este gritava em prazer intenso, e Gaara apenas conseguiu empurrá-lo de volta para a cama com uma mão, imobilizando-o. Puxou seu cabelo com a outra, perdido em completo prazer e dominância. Naruto achou que ia morrer, que tal intensidade de prazer não era possível e o faria explodir a qualquer momento.

Quando ele estava aceitando tal destino cruel, finalmente liberou seu orgasmo em um clímax intenso ao sentir uma investida forte de Gaara que o levou além do imaginável. Seus gritos ecoaram pela suíte e seu esperma quente e expresso, sujou ambos os corpos comprimidos em grande quantidade. Seu corpo se tencionou completamente, e seu canal pressionou ainda mais o pênis de Gaara dentro de si.

_ URG! Naruto… porra… eu… PORRA! – e Gaara se deixou levar, sem fôlego enquanto o orgasmo era sentido pelo seu corpo de maneira avassaladora. O loiro sentiu o líquido quente preenche-lo por dentro, atingindo-o suas paredes internas e finalmente apagando o fogo que o consumia com tantas ondas de prazer. Ele não ousava sequer respirar, apenas continuava dentro de Naruto, tremendo incontrolavelmente até não haver nenhuma outra gota de esperma dentro de seu membro. Quando recobrou o mínimo de sanidade, lentamente saiu de dentro do canal tão apertado que acabara de lhe proporcionar tanto prazer, e caiu acima do corpo de Naruto, deixando sua cabeça descansar em seu ombro, a mão ainda intensamente segurando de maneira possessiva as madeixas loiras – Eu... te amo... tanto...

Naruto respirava ofegante, mas sorriu e riu de maneira breve com as palavras doces em seu ouvido, abraçando o marido novamente e puxando-o para que se deitasse ao seu lado, entrelaçando suas pernas as dele mais uma vez e tentando retirar os cabelos molhados e bagunçados dos olhos para poder visualizar o rosto corado e belo de Gaara. Sorriu ainda mais largamente com a visão, beijando-o com carinho.

_ Valeu a pena a espera de cinco anos?

_ Valeu... – Gaara respondeu também sorrindo, puxando ainda mais o corpo de Naruto para próximo de si. O loiro voltou a beijá-lo, brevemente, pois ainda estavam ofegantes e lutando contra o protesto de seus pulmões, finalizando o estímulo com uma mordida intensa no lábio inferior do parceiro.

_ Você esperaria mais cinco anos por uma segunda vez? – Naruto sussurrou em sua boca. Gaara instantaneamente parou de respirar, e o loiro afastou-se brevemente para encarar o rosto do amado. O ruivo o olhava com o olhar assustado e desesperado, não sabendo como viver mais cinco anos sem essa... interação... depois de tê-la provado de maneira tão intensa. Naruto gargalhou alto e deu um peteleco na ponta do nariz do amado – Eu estou brincando, aguarde apenas 10 minutos.

_ Dez... minutos?

_ Oh sim. Você deveria ter me avisando que isso era extremamente viciante... Porque agora eu duvido que você tenha paz novamente. – o loiro respondeu, e ganhou uma mordida forte do ruivo em seu pescoço.

_ Oh, Deus, tenha piedade de mim. Vou sofrer e pagar por todos os meus pecados com um Baka tarado ao meu lado. – respondeu com um sussurro intenso no ouvido, arrancando uma risada breve do parceiro – Mas eu acho que sou masoquista e não sabia hein...

_ Hun... Eu gostei disso. Vamos descobrir? – Naruto respondeu em retorno, ganhando mais uma mordida intensa em seu ombro – Brincadeiras a parte: Eu te amo, mais que tudo na vida...

_ É bom mesmo, porque se não amasse eu ia grudar em você e irritá-lo até sua morte.

_ Acho que eu consigo viver com isso.

Os dois riram alto, beijando-se e iniciando mais uma sessão de amor e sexo, pois sabiam que precisavam compensar todos aqueles cinco anos de atraso. Realmente, tinham muitas "missões" pela frente, e ainda sequer eram onze horas da noite...

Tinham a madrugada inteira pela frente, possuíam uma vida adiante, um futuro promissor juntos como casal - E que Itachi e Sasuke não ousassem atrapalhá-los mais uma vez, pois se não Gaara não se importaria em retomar a velhos hábitos...

Tsk, odiava ter que admitir, mas apesar dos Uchiha terem causado tanta confusão na vida dos dois, sem a intervenção dos irmãos eles jamais estariam juntos naquela cama de hotel desfrutando um momento tão maravilhoso, cada um no verdadeiro lar que tanto procuravam: Os braços um do outro.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found out a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_._

_Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita_

_Eu nunca quis fazer aquelas coisas para você_

_E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir_

_Que eu apenas quero que você saiba_

_Eu encontrei uma razão para mim_

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

_Uma razão para começar de novo_

_E a razão é você_

E essa foi a terceira mudança de Gaara Sabaku: o tempo, e somente ele, faz tudo valer a pena. Mesmo que fossem cinco longos anos.

 

**FIM.**


End file.
